A Freindship, Insanity and Love
by Loli-Lolitaa
Summary: After Flaky helps Holly escape from the asylum, they both move to HTF town, meet new friends and even old ones. But when Yang gets kidnapped, only Holly has the key to get her back. Contains Flippy x Flaky and XenaTheAlienChick's OC's, Yin and Yang!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey everyone, I know it's been a while, but I've finally decided to post this chapter up of my first story! I hope you enjoy it! Also, my OC Holly The Tigress will be in this story**

CHAPTER 1:  
>(Holly's POV)<p>

"Alright ladies, lights out." I heard the guard call out from the end of the corridor. I've been trapped in this loony bin, or as they call it an "Insane Asylum" for almost three years now. Yes, I do have a slight mental health issue, Bi-Polar Disease, but it's nothing big compared to the others illnesses in this mental house. But still, ever since the incident with my mother... I've lost my mind.

The room I stay in isn't much, well, everything in a mental hospital isn't really much, it's all bare and white. That's why I hate it here to the bottom of my guts. The only thing that wasn't white was the one glass wall that's there so the nurses and doctors can see in our rooms. I could of escaped this place the first day I got here, I have powers and if I can think hard enough, I can use them. But they give us weakening drugs to calm us down, we're so weak we can hardly think, so I never actually got a chance to use my powers, plus, it would cause a load of chaos. The security guard roughly knocked on the reinforced glass wall to my room.  
>"I said lights out, Holly, or do I have to bring the nurses here again to put you sleep." He sternly said to me. I shook my head.<br>"No need, sir.. I was just going to bed.." I mumbled, staring into his eyes, it always startles him. He nodded and walked back down the corridor, his footsteps echoing down the hall. Poor bastard, I know he hates it in this damn place, just as much as I do.

I lay on the cold stiff bed and tried my best to relax, closing my eyes. I felt horrible and weak all over. My orange and black-striped fur felt rough and damp from all the sweating, my long, wavy, brown hair was all knotty in rags, losing it's colour and shine, and the purple bags under my eyes made it look like I haven't slept through the whole three years I've been here. I absolutely hated what they made us wear, a plain white T-shirt and plain white pants that were way too tight. They even make us walk around this place in our bare feet. I soon felt my eyes get heavy, and they slowly closed, letting everything go black as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the nurses, knocking on our windows to wake us up. But they weren't waking us all up, they were only waking me up.  
>"Holly you have a visitor." One of the nurses said, unlocking my door. There's only one person I can rely on to visit me like this, and that is Flaky.<p>

We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, hell we even lived together until I was taken away and locked in this asylum. Flaky wasn't there at the time, but she soon found out I was gone. I still don't really know how I ended up here, I've asked the nurses if they know anything, but they just blank me completely. Come to think of it, Flaky is my only ticket to freedom from this hell hole. The nurses stood beside me as they lead me to the visiting room. There she was, the sweet, shy, timid and cute girl I call my best friend, wearing her favourite yellow converse, a short pink and black pleated skirt and an orange vest top, also wearing her scarlet red, flake-infested quills in a high ponytail. I always say she's pretty and beautiful, but she always denies it. She looked rather nervous, but then again, she's never been to a mental hospital before so I don't really blame her, other than that, there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Alright Holly, you and your friend have got 10 minutes visiting time." The nurse said closing the door behind her before walking out of the visiting room, leaving me and Flaky alone.  
>"Flaky! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" I said giving the nervous porcupine a tight squeeze. She gave a nervous chuckle and hugged back. I released her and we both sat on the chairs on opposite sides of the cold, steel table.<br>"I'm so happy to see you too, Holly, you don't know how long I've been searching for you!" She exclaimed. My ears perked up, did she say she was searching for me?  
>"I never knew..." I mumbled softly. She sighed,<br>"It's alright, as long as I've found you." I smiled at her words, it's so nice to feel like you're actually loved. I bet she probably thinks I'm still crazy.  
>"You don't think I'm crazy, do you Flaky?" I asked in a whisper, squeezing her warm hands. She immediately shook her head,<br>"Absolutely not. I've known you too long to think that you're crazy. Longer that the people here anyway." She stated, rummaging through her shoulder bag. I sighed in relief, at least someone thinks I'm not crazy. Even though I am...

Flaky was still looking through her bag for something, I was beginning to get curious at what she was looking for.  
>"What are you looking for, Flakes?" I asked, slightly peeking over the table into her bag.<br>"On my way in I saw a bunch of keys on the desk, they were all the same key so I guessed that they were used for all the locks in this place, so I stole one while the guards weren't looking." She explained as she finally found the key she was talking about. This was it. I was finally going to try and escape from this hell, all thanks to Flaky! I was kind of surprised to hear that she stole the key, I wouldn't expect her to do anything like that, she's always been a little shy and timid.

Once Flaky managed to escape my hugs and thank you's, we slowly and quietly crept to the door. I gently opened the door and peaked my head around to look to see if anyone was there, luckily but strangely, the guards and nurses were gone. I was a little suspicious but this was my only chance to escape. I turned to face Flaky and flashed a grin, giving her a thumbs up.  
>"All clear, let's go, but be very quiet and stay close." I whispered, she nodded in agreement. With that, we both quietly made our way out of the visiting corridor, we both stopped at the corner and looked to see if there were any guards or nurses, three guards at the end door, they seemed too interested in their little conversation to notice me and Flaky. I hesitated for a moment, then looked at Flaky.<br>"Alright here's what we're gonna do, you see that metal pole over there?" I began, pointing at the metal pole lay on the ground near a broken pipe, Flaky nodded as I finished, "I'll deal with the guards while you wait here, I don't want you to get hurt." I whispered, checking to see if the guards noticed us, I was relieved to see that they didn't. I crawled over to the pipe and carefully picked it up, hoping that I'm not too weak to fight. I whistled at the guards to get their attention, they bolted their heads towards be and pulled out their guns,  
>"What are you doing out here?" One of the guards questioned as they all cocked their guns.<br>"I think you know very well what I'm doing out here." I said, walking towards the guards, dragging the pipe across the ground behind me. As I got closer to the guards, they immediately started shooting at me, I dodged every bullet as I ran and picked up the metal pole before smacking it across the first guards face, he crashed into the wall and hit the ground with a thud. I kneed the other guard in the gut before grabbing the back of his head and smashed it against the wall until I saw blood. I stole one of the dead guards guns and aimed it at the last guard.  
>"Drop your gun." I demanded, cornering the trembling guard and aiming the gun at his head. His shaking hands dropped the gun. Even though he was now harmless, I couldn't let him go and tell the other guards. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger, all I could here was his body sliding down the wall and the gunshot echo through the halls.<br>"Forgive me."

I signalled to Flaky and she quickly ran towards me.  
>"You might want to take this with you." I said with a slight smile, handing her the bloody metal pole, she shrugged and took it with a nervous laugh. I chuckled and unlocked the door before we both sprinted down the empty corridors. I stopped as we came across my room.<br>"Wait I need to get something." I said rushing into my room. Flaky stood outside to keep an eye out for any nurses or guards. I pulled out something from under my pillow and smiled before rushing out the room, grabbing Flaky's arm pulling her along with me.  
>"What did you get?" She asked catching up with me as we ran.<br>"My Yin and Yang pendant, I'd be lost without it." I chuckled, placing the pendant in my pocket. We were close to the main entrance, but Flaky spotted a fire exit. I practically suffocated her with my hug,  
>"I could kiss you right now, Flaky!" I laughed, she laughed too until she could hardly breathe because of my hug.<br>"Ok.. We can.. Go.." She managed to say as she was choking I quickly released her,  
>"Sorry, Flaky! Let's get going!" I said grabbing her hand as we rushed to the fire exit. The only thing I forgot about was if you open a fire exit door, the fire alarms automatically go off, and the doors to the all of the rooms are unlocked. I was I little worried about the alarms, but glad that everyone who was staying there could manage to escape.<p>

We made our way to the car park. Thank god Flaky drove here, we ran to her car as we heard police sirens in the distance. Flaky got out her car keys and unlocked the doors. I sat in the passengers side whiles Flaky sat on the drivers side. She started the engine and reversed out of the car park before speeding of down the empty road.

I relaxed in my seat and closed my eyes. I can't believe I actually escaped, with help from Flaky of course.  
>"We made it.. We actually made it!" I laughed hysterically, Flaky laughed too slightly,<br>"I knew we could do it, now let's get the hell out of here." She said, I had to agree with her, after three years of hell, I'm finally free, all thanks to Flaky.  
>"Get some sleep, Holly, we'll be on the road for a while. You look like you could use some shut eye." She said, eyeing the deep bags under my eyes. I inhaled and exhaled as I tightly shut my eyes to try and rest. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.<p>

**A.N: I hope you liked it guys!**

**Review and tell me what you think! :)**

HTT.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

"Rise and shine, sleepy head! We're home!" Holly heard Flaky say, she shook her slightly to wake her up. Holly's eyes opened lightly, she rubbed them and yawned.  
>"What time is it?" She tiredly asked, Flaky looked at her watch,<br>"It's about 6:30 in the morning, we were on the road for about 5 hours at the most." Holly stretched out her arms and got out of the car. Holly looked a mess, Flaky sighed and grabbed her hand,  
>"Come one, let's get you cleaned up, maybe something to eat, I bet you're starving." She said as they both walked into their house, Holly chuckled,<br>"I am actually starving, considering our food was drugs and pills, oh, and don't get me started on this wretched chemical I had to drink every hour." Holly complained, Flaky silenced her and giggled,  
>"There's no need to tell me, just put all of that behind you and forget about the past three years in that place! We can start a fresh." Flaky said as they both walked into their house.<p>

Holly took a long, hot shower whiles Flaky made them both something to eat. When she finished, she dished it out onto their plates. Holly was soon done in the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and wrapped one around her hair. After she dried herself off she put on a grey vest top, black, baggy jeans and a pair of purple converse on before tying her long, damp, brown hair in a ponytail. A thought struck her. Her Yin and Yang pendant. She rummaged the pockets of the white pants she wore earlier and soon found it. She let out a sigh of relief as she put it on around her neck.

Holly walked into the kitchen and the smell of fresh vegetables and fruit filled her nose, Flaky had made their favourite salad.  
>"Well, don't just stand there and admire it, dig in!" Flaky laughed sitting in a chair at the table, Holly sat opposite before they both ate their food. It didn't take them both very long to finish.<br>"Oh, how I've missed that salad you make." Holly sighed, relaxing in her chair until she let out a short burp. Flaky laughed,  
>"And oh, how I've missed your manners." She said sarcastically, taking the plates away and washing them in the sink.<br>"Meh, you gotta love my manners, Flakes." Holly said with a wink. They heard the phone ring, Flaky walked towards it,  
>"I'll get it," She picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello?"<br>"Hello, Miss Flaky, this is Holly's personal nurse from the asylum, did you visit Holly last night?" Flaky froze, the nurse must have found out about Holly escaping.  
>"Yes, I did." She said, glancing at Holly.<br>"I see.. Did you go straight home after your visit?" Flaky felt her palms get sweaty.  
>"Y-yes, why?" Flaky stammered nervously. The nurse didn't answer for a moment.<br>"...It's nothing, Miss. Sorry to waste your time." Before Flaky could say anything else, the phone line went dead. Flaky looked back at Holly worriedly.  
>"I think they know about your escape.." She mumbled. Holly rose from her seat.<br>"Pack your stuff. Pack everything up." She blankly said.  
>"Why, what's wrong?" Flaky asked, confusingly.<br>"Because they're coming to look for me, and I'm not going back there. Ever." Holly said, pulling out a few of their suitcases and cardboard boxes. Flaky could tell that she was scared, Holly hardly ever gets scared, but escaping from somewhere like that and then being locked up in there again would be painfully horrific, so she couldn't say no to moving away.

They quickly packed everything up in cardboard boxes and suitcases and stacked them up in one room.  
>"Where could we go?" Holly mumbled, nervously pacing up and down the room, Flaky thought for a moment.<br>"I know! There's this town I've heard of, it's quite far away, but I heard it's worth the journey. I think it's Happy Tree Town." Flaky explained, Holly shrugged then nodded,  
>"Anywhere's fine, as long as we get out of this place." She said, "Do we still have that car extension, Flaky?" Flaky nodded,<br>"It's in the garage, it's been there ever since." She said.  
>"Good, we can pack the large stuff in there, and pack the rest in the boot of the car." Holly said, as she started to pick up the cardboard boxes and carry them towards the garage. Flaky did the same with some of the suitcases and packed them in the car extension.<p>

Just before they finished packing, the heard police sirens in the distance getting closer. Holly rushed the last boxes into the car.  
>"Come on, hurry!" She said before they both quickly got into the car. Flaky revved up the engine before speeding off down the road. They both took one look at their house and sighed. Flaky concentrated on the road whiles Holly took out a map to give Flaky directions.<br>"Do we have enough gas?" Holly asked. Flaky nodded,  
>"Yeah, but we might need to make a stop halfway. At least the police are gone." Holly relaxed in her seat. Flaky relaxed herself as she got the directions from Holly.<p>

After around 6 hours of travelling, they came across a sign that said, "Welcome To Happy Tree Town!" Flaky smiled,  
>"We're here!" She exclaimed, waking up the sleeping tiger,<br>"Wah.. What did I miss?" She tiredly mumbled as she let out a yawn.  
>"You missed half the journey, I'm surprised I didn't get lost without your directions when you fell asleep." Flaky chuckled. They came across a borderline and they jumped as they car bumped into something. But there was nothing there.<p>

"Shit.." Flaky mumbled as she halted the car and got out, followed by Holly. They both nervously checked around the car to see if they hit something or if the car was scratched or dented. But there wasn't anything near the car that they could possibly hit, and there wasn't a single scratch on the car. Flaky and Holly looked at each other nervously before getting back into the car and driving off.  
>"Ok, that was really weird.." Holly mumbled, looking back at the borderline. Flaky shuddered.<br>"I.. I don't know.. I thought I hit.. Someone.." Flaky mumbled, Holly sunk into the seat and folded her arms.  
>"Yeah, or something." She said. Flaky tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Holly noticed this and patted her shoulder.<br>"Don't worry, Flakes, there was nothing there. Maybe we just hit a rock." Holly said, trying to comfort the shaking porcupine. Flaky nodded and sighed, even though she knew that there was nothing there. She shook it off and tried to forget it.

**A.N: Well, there you have it, chapter 2! So sorry for the late update, I've been really busy trying to keep up with my other story on FictionPress. But chapter 3 should be up soon!**

**Hope you liked it! Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

They were finally in Happy Tree Town. They parked in front of the town hall and got out. They were greeted by a tall, light blue moose in a brown suit.  
>"..Uh.. Hello der! Can I help you?" He said in a dumb tone. They could both tell he was the town idiot. A blue anteater barged in front of the moose,<br>"Out of the way Lumpy, you need to get back to work!" The anteater demanded, the idiotic moose, Lumpy, apologised and ran back into the town hall building. The anteater was wearing a similar suit to Lumpy, he smiled brightly and shook Holly's and Flaky's hands,  
>"Ah! Are you two new here?" He asked, they both nodded, he clapped his hands together,<br>"Excellent, right this way please!" He cheerfully said, "Almost forgot, I'm Sniffles, the town halls manager." He said, leading the two girls to the office in the town hall.  
>"So who was that?" Holly asked, pointing towards Lumpy. Sniffles sighed,<br>"That's my employee, Lumpy, don't listen to anything he says. He has the brain the size of a pea.. Literally."

Holly and Flaky went through a whole lot of signing papers and chatting, until they finally came to the point where they had to choose where they wanted to live.  
>"Now, there is only one free house at the moment, because the rest of the free houses are still being fixed up or in construction." Sniffles explained.<br>"So.. where is the free house?" Flaky asked, starting to get impatient. Sniffles hesitated for a moment and looked at the girls nervously. Holly and Flaky looked at each other and then back at Sniffles.  
>"Well?" Holly mumbled to Sniffles, getting as impatient as Flaky was. Sniffles roughly cleared his throat,<br>"Your house is on Elmer Street, it's 5 blocks from here.. You'll probably meet some of your neighbours along the way." Sniffles finished, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Holly sighed and rose from her seat,  
>"Finally! Thank you, Sniffles, but we'd better be going now. Thank you for your time, Flaky let's go." She said, Flaky stood up and followed behind Holly.<br>"Bye, Sniffles." Flaky said before leaving the room to catch up with Holly, before they completely left, Sniffles managed to whisper,  
>"Be careful.."<p>

"Well that was a loud of-"  
>"Hey! What gives you the right to park in my space?" Holly was interrupted by a frustrated voice, they looked at the arm-less beaver as he stomped out of his truck.<br>"How is he driving with no arms?" Flaky whispered to herself. Holly shrugged,  
>"Should you be driving?" She asked the grumpy, orange beaver. He frowned and looked at the stubs on his arms.<br>"Well.. I shouldn't be driving.. But I can drive! And I would like to park in my parking space, thank you very much." Holly and Flaky shrugged and walked back towards their car.  
>"Handy, be nice would you, these two nice ladies just moved here." Sniffles called out to the beaver through his office window. Handy, looked at Sniffles, then back at the two girls.<br>"Oh.. I-I'm so sor-"  
>"No worries Handy, Holly and I were just leaving." Flaky teased starting up the car after they both got in. They drove off from the town hall to see their new house.<p>

"Holy shi- cow..." Holly mumbled looking up at the house. It had to be at least three stories high, the garden spread around to the side of the house as well as the front, with it being the first house on the road.  
>"I wonder how many rooms it has." Flaky wondered, counting the windows on the front of the house.<br>"We'll never know until we find out, c'mon!" Holly said, grabbing Flaky's hand and rushing into the house excitedly. They looked in all the rooms of the house. The kitchen was connected to the dining room, and it was huge. There was 3 bathrooms, one had a shower only, another had a bath only, and the last bathroom had both a shower and a bath. And in total, 6 bedrooms. Even the basement looked like a bedroom.  
>"Something tells me that this is one fancy shmancy town." Holly chuckled.<br>"Heh, no kidding. At least we won't have to worry about carpets or wallpapers," Flaky said, "it's already been done."

They both shifted all of their stuff into the house, and immediately began to unpack things. They got most of it done in a few hours, and left the rest for tomorrow. Holly was washing up in the downstairs bathroom, until she came across a loose pipe in the top corner above the sink.  
>"..Oh, brilliant.." The unimpressed tiger grumbled as she give it a slight knock, which was rather stupid because without warning, it came even looser and collapsed right onto her head. She growled and clutched her head,<br>"Grrr.. Stupid motherfu-"  
>"Holly, is everything alright? I heard a loud-" Flaky interrupted Holly as she walked into the bathroom, she drifted off as she saw her holding the broken pipe over head.<br>"..Uh.. Hi, Flaky." Holly said dropping the pipe on her head again. She clenched her fists and roared,  
>"...SON OF A BI-"<br>"HOLLY!" Flaky yelled interrupting her once again. Holly flinched as Flaky raised her voice.  
>"Yes?" She squeaked.<br>"Would you like to explain why there's a loose pipe on the floor?" Flaky questioned, folding her arms as she tapped her foot on the floor repeatedly.  
>"Well.. I was washing up when I saw the pipe above the sink, so I gave it a little tap, but then it came even looser and fell on my head," Holly rushed, clutching her bruised head, "but I can fix it!" She exclaimed. Flaky sighed,<br>"Well, if you insist. And if you need any help just ask."  
>"Oh, well, could you ask next door if they have any spare tools?" Holly asked, picking up the broken pipe. Flaky fidgeted with her skirt.<br>"Does it have to involve next door?" Flaky groaned, Holly nodded,  
>"Yes it does, you offered to help, now go."<br>"But I can't-"  
>"Yes you can, I know you're shy when it comes to meeting new people, but this is a new town, Flakes."<br>"...Fine." With that, Flaky stormed out of the bathroom and out of the house.

(Flippy's POV)

God, I hate days like these, I'm always stuck in my house like this with nothing to do. I hardly leave my house, or do anything social with anybody. And that is because of what happened in the war I was in. It was too much for me, so that's when HE was created. The evil side of me, basically the other half of my split personality. At first I thought he would of vanished when the war was over, but he didn't, and he's still here. He only ever comes out when I here or see something that's related to war. Which is also a bad thing, he's a bloodthirsty bastard so he kills everyone whenever he gets a chance to come out. I heard a knock at my door. I lazily dragged myself downstairs, I don't see who would bother to knock on my door on such a nice day like this.

I unlocked the door and opened it. It took me a while to make sure I was seeing the right thing. A red furred porcupine standing on my porch. She must be new here, I've never seen her around. I couldn't fight my gaze off her.. She was.. Rather pretty.. I only just noticed I was making her blush by staring at her.  
>"Um.. I'm sorry for disturbing you but, do you have any spare tools with you?" She asked, trying to hide her blush until it went, "My friend found a loose pipe, and she made it worse by tapping it." She face-palmed and chuckled slightly. I came back to my senses and shook the daze off.<br>"Uh, y-yeah, I have a few spare tools. Come in if you like." I offered, stepping beside to let her in. She nodded and smiled,  
>"Oh, thank you." She has such a sweet voice, I got a good whiff of her scent as she walked in.<p>

I think that after all these years, I found my first love interest. The other girls in this town are just stuck up, snobby bitches. But this new girl, I can tell she's different. She was wearing a short pleated skirt, and a slightly tight vest top which revealed her curvy figure. Her scarlet red quills were in a high ponytail.  
>"Would you stop day dreaming about this chick?" I heard my evil other half mumble to me, he can always interrupt my thoughts. But I can speak to him in my head.<br>"I can't help it.." I mumbled to him in my head. I heard him chuckle.  
>"You don't even know her name yet, dumbass. Aren't you gonna ask her name?" He scoffed. He was right.<br>"I'm sorry, I never got your name. I'm Flippy." I said kindly. She turned face me and smiled,  
>"I'm Flaky. It's really nice to meet you, Flippy." She replied.<br>"It's nice to meet you, too. Uh, do you want something to drink?" I asked, she nodded,  
>"Oh, yes please, I'll just have a water." With that I walked into the kitchen and poured her a glass of cold water. She thanked me before gulping it all down in less than a minute, she must have been thirsty.<br>"Thank you for that, but I must be going, my friend will start to wonder what I'm doing." She said to me.  
>"Sure thing, you're very welcome, Flaky." I replied, taking the empty glass from her hand and placing it on the table as she walked towards the front door. I quickly went to find the tools she needed and gave them to her before she left, I didn't realise she lived this close to me until she walked into the house next door.<p>

(Flaky's POV)

I strolled back into our house and pranced into the bathroom where Holly was. Holly turned to face me as she heard me come.  
>"Well? Did you get the tools?" She asked, I happily nodded and held out the tool box in her face. She hopelessly sighed and took the tools from me before she started her attempt to fix the pipe. If she breaks it she fixes it, fair is fair. I stood there watching the moody tiger mend the pipe.<br>"What are you staring at?" She asked, grabbing a bolt from the tool box and tightly screwing it onto the pipe. I giggled and sighed happily,  
>"Nothing.." She could already tell I was in a good mood.<p>

She soon finished fixing the pipe, good as new. Holly gathered all of the tools and unused screws before piling them back into the tool box.  
>"Do me one last favour, take this back to whoever you borrowed it from." Holly said, shoving the tool box in my hands. I just nodded and skipped out of the bathroom and out of the house.<p>

(Normal POV)

"What's with her?" Holly mumbled to herself, watching the red porcupine joyfully skip out of the house. Flaky stopped outside door and tidied herself up before lightly knocking on his door.  
>"Hey, don't look now, but you got another guest!" Flippy heard Evil say sarcastically as he heard the knock at the door. Flippy rushed to the door and opened it.<br>"Looks like this porcupine chick can't get enough of you, Flippy!" Evil smirked in Flippy's head. Flippy warmly smiled at Flaky, and she smiled back with a slight blush.  
>"Uh, h-here's your things back." She nervously said, handing him the box of tools. Flippy gave a smile,<br>"Thanks, Flaky." He grasped the handle of the tool box, he touched Flaky's hand as he was about to take it from her. They both pulled there hands away and blushed as they looked away from each other.  
>"I.. Better get going, thanks again for letting us borrow your tools, Flippy." Flaky thanked, before walking off towards the front gate.<br>"Why didn't you say anything to her?" Flippy heard Evil say to him. Flippy watched Flaky walk back into her house. He mentally cursed himself.  
>"I.. Don't know. I wanted to say something." Flippy thought, shutting the front door behind him and letting himself drop onto his couch.<br>"Why, what were you going to say to her? Oh, yeah you're so hot, Flaky. We should totally start dating. I can't stop fantasising about getting my hands on that damn, sexy body of yours-"  
>"Shut the hell up, Evil!" Flippy interrupted, blushing at Evil's statement. Evil just laughed,<br>"You should of asked her on a date, and you just missed your chance, romeo." Flippy tried his hardest to ignore Evil.  
>"Why do you even care about it?" Flippy asked, it went silent for a moment.<br>"I don't, I'm just sick of you staying in all of the time, meaning I can't go out and mindlessly slaughter everyone! This is your chance to actually go out." Evil explained, Flippy knew that he was right, plus he already has feelings for the shy, red porcupine. Flippy sighed to himself,  
>"I'll give it a shot.."<p>

Holly watched Flaky slowly rock back and forth on a chair in the kitchen.  
>"Alright, Flaky, what's with you, you're scaring me." Holly blankly asked her.<br>"He's so handsome..." Flaky whispered to herself, Holly perked her ears up,  
>"Who's handsome?" She asked with a grin, Flaky let out a sigh,<br>"Flippy..." She whispered. Holly immediately rose from her seat and grabbed her hand.  
>"I'm meeting this so-called 'Flippy' no questions asked!" Holly exclaimed, and with out another word, they both rushed over to Flippy's house.<p>

Flaky hid her face behind her hands to hide her burning blush, Holly could already tell that she was attracted to him. After a few minutes of un-patient waiting, and embarrassment, Flippy finally answered the door. Straight away, Flaky caught his eye, but she still wasn't showing her face.  
>"Hello there, Flippy. I think you may of already met Flaky, but I'm Holly, Flaky's friend." Holly greeted, folding her arms together as she nudges Flaky.<br>"Oh.. Hi, Holly." He answered, holding his hand out, expecting her to shake it. She looked down and his hand and back at him, then turned to face Flaky as she cleared her throat,  
>"Well, Flaky?" Flaky didn't answer or look at her or Flippy. Flippy felt rude for not letting them in,<br>"Come in if you like." With that, Holly dragged Flaky into his house. Flippy heard Evil at the back of his head again,  
>"Now's your chance, Flippy."<p>

Holly watched Flaky and Flippy blush and exchange glances at each other.  
>"Hey Flippy, can I use your bathroom?" She asked, but she was really going watch what they both do.<br>"Sure, it's just opposite the kitchen." Flippy pointed out, Holly quickly stood up and pretended to walk towards the bathroom, she shut the door from the outside to make it look like she was in there before quietly hiding behind the door frame to see into the living room.

There was nothing but an awkward silence between the two. Flippy was silently thinking of how he could ask her on a date. Flaky tried to avoid the awkwardness and rummaged through her skirt pocket, Flippy noticed this and watched her curiously. She pulled something out of her pocket and looked at it, closing her eyes as she put it on around her neck.  
>"Are they.. Real dog tags?" Flippy asked, slightly shocked by the fact that they were the same dog tags as his. Holly already knew who's dog tags they were, she watched Flaky as she could tell she was starting to get upset.<br>"Yes, they're real.." Flaky said, looking down at them. Evil closely examined them as well as Flippy.  
>"Wait a minute.. Those are the same dog tags as our sergeants. I thought he died during the war, he was actually a good guy.." Evil mumbled, Flippy sighed in his head,<br>"They ARE the sergeants dog tags, stupid."  
>"Oh.. Well how does she have them?" Evil questioned, suspiciously.<p>

"They were my fathers during the war.. But he was.. Killed in action.." Flaky felt her eyes get hot as tears built up, she remembered the day she and her mother received the telegram. Holly felt bad for her, she was good friends with Flaky's father. Flippy and Evil were speechless, their sergeant was Flaky's father. The red porcupine couldn't hold back her tears of pain any longer and let them stream down her hot cheeks. He sat next to Flaky and nervously wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then she clutched onto his chest as she cried even harder. He wrapped his other arm around her and gently rubbed her back.  
>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking it out on you, Flippy." She sniffed, wiping her tears away. He nodded,<br>"It's ok, really. I knew your father. He was my sergeant in the army, I went to the same was as him." He explained.  
>"Really?" Flaky asked, shakily. He nodded and showed her his dog tags, they were from the same army. Flaky let a weak smile form at her lips.<p>

When Flaky cheered up a bit, Flippy remembered about wanting to ask her on a date.  
>"Don't screw it up, prince charming.." Evil teased. Flippy shook him off.<br>"Flaky?" Flippy said, she turned to face him.  
>"Yes?" Flaky answered, Flippy hesitated for a moment,<br>"I was wondering.. If you wanted to come over for dinner?" He nervously asked, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. Flaky blushed and fidgeted with her skirt. Holly's eyes lit up and she tried to hold back her squeals of joy and excitement,  
>"C'mon, c'mon, say yes, say yes!" She silently hissed to herself through clenched teeth. Flaky smiled at the blushing bear,<br>"I would love to, Flippy." She shyly said, wearing a blush herself. Flippy grinned at her answer,  
>"How does tonight at eight sound?"<br>"It sounds wonderful." She giggled as she stood up, just then, Holly appeared in the room,  
>"Well, let's get going, Flaky, you've got a date to get ready to." She winked, walking towards the front door. Flaky was about to leave but stopped in her tracks and turned to Flippy again. She gave him a loving peck on the cheek, his face lit up with a beetroot blush making Flaky giggle at his shy expression. She walked back towards the door, Holly was waiting for her outside.<br>"See you tonight, Flippy." She said sweetly, he waved back, already speechless from the small kiss.

**A.N: Hope you like it guys, my chapters will probably be up kinda' late because of my schoolwork, they're making us study our socks of at home, but I'll still try and get these chapters up!**

**Review please! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Flippy was already getting ready for his date with Flaky after they left. He'd just took a shower to freshen up before he looked for something descent to wear, instead of his camouflage army suit. He found his black blazer and white shirt. He rummaged around for some black pants to go with the suit. All he could find were some plain black baggy pants. He figured he'd just wear them with his black combat boots. Once he was all dressed up, he checked the time, exactly 7:00, only one hour left.

"Let's see.. What could you wear?" Holly mumbled to herself, looking Flaky up and down. Flaky watched Holly ponder around.  
>"I don't know! I've never been on a date before.." Flaky sighed. Holly smirked and rooted in her wardrobe for something that Flaky could wear.<br>"All I know is, I'm picking you something extra sexy for the army bear." She winked, Flaky blushed, cursing herself for letting Holly pick out the outfit from HER clothes. Holly pulled out a pair of black stockings, purple high-heeled boots and a deep purple, silk dress that stopped half way above her knees.  
>"Put these on. No questions asked." Holly said, shoving the outfit in her face, Flaky cursed Holly under her breath out of embarrassment as she left the room. After a about 5 minutes of changing, Flaky came back into the room, Holly gave her a thumbs up,<br>"Perfect.. I know he'll love it."

Holly had just finished washing and styling Flaky's quills, it was flake-free, and Flaky was impressed, even she couldn't get rid of all the flakes. Her long quills were soon soft and wavy once Holly had finished curling her quills perfectly.  
>"Can I look in the mirror yet?" Flaky asked impatiently, Holly was applying a few make-up touches.<br>"Almost done.." Holly said, concentrating on the black eye-liner before adding a bit of eye-shadow and mascara, then finished of with a hint of chocolate flavoured, brown lip gloss.  
>"Now you can look!" Holly sighed, feeling proud of herself. Flaky looked in the tall mirror at herself, she was amazed at first but then let her ears droop,<br>"I feel too girlie.." She mumbled, Holly leaned on her shoulder and chuckled,  
>"Nonsense, this isn't girlie, Flaky, it's mature and sophisticated, for the sexier women!" She exclaimed with a wink. Flaky let out a nervous laugh and blushed.<p>

It was time for their date, Flippy had already left, whiles Flaky was too much of a nervous wreck to even leave the house. They heard a knock at the door.  
>"Well, this is it, Flaky! Date time!" Holly squealed with joy, rushing to the front door. She opened it to see a nervous, light green bear holding a few roses in his hand, he was dressed in a black suit and black baggy pants, tucked in the same black combat boots from earlier.<br>"Wait right here.." Holly grinned, dashing back into the room to Flaky. Holly lead her to Flippy, and when Flippy got a good look at her, he almost choked on the air as his eyes widened and a blush covered his face. Her purple silk dress hugged her waist and up, showing off her amazing curves, whiles the bottom softly floated in the breeze and stopped high above her knees, revealing her slightly large thighs, the stockings she wore suited her perfect legs, and the purple high-heeled boots matched the dress. He felt hot and was completely speechless.

"Sweet mother of jesus.." Evil squeaked at the sight of Flaky at the back of Flippy's head, Flippy had to agree with him. Flippy straightened up and handed her the roses.  
>"Oh.. Thank you." She shyly smiled as she took the roses from him.<br>"Here, I'll put them in some water." Holly offered, Flaky handed her the roses and she placed them in a vase with water.  
>"I'll be back later, Holly," Flaky called out stepping out of the house next to Flippy, blushing as they held hands. They walked into Flippy's house, and Flaky could smell vanilla and strawberry scented candles that were scattered around on several shelves. The lights were dim to bring out a more romantic feeling to the room. Flaky grinned at the sight of the room, Flippy lead her to the table, which was also perfected with a few of the scented candles, and a red dining cloth covered the table.<p>

Flippy dished out their prepared meal before they both tucked into it. After they finished their meal, they relaxed together on his couch.  
>"The meal was lovely, Flippy, thank you." Flaky complimented, Flippy warmly smiled.<br>"It's nothing really, but I'm glad you liked it, I'm not really the type to cook." He chuckled, Flaky laughed with him, then snuggled up closer to him. He looked down at her and smiled, goose bumps spread down his back. He wrapped his arm around her thin waist and she softly stroked his chest, feeling how muscular he was. He unbuttoned his shirt to let Flaky see his full chest. Flaky bit her lip as she felt every muscle on his torso, Flippy shuddered at her soft touch and felt the goose bumps spread across his chest and stomach. She gave him a loving kiss on his chest, he froze as he was covered in a burning blush. Flippy couldn't take it any longer, he cupped his hand under her chin so that they were face to face, their heart-shaped noses just touching, they leaned in different directions until their lips met.

They both closed their eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other, deepening their first passionate kiss. Whiles the were still kissing, Flippy sat Flaky on his lap and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Flaky did the same as she let out a moan, Flippy could hear Evil try to communicate with him,  
>"Take it easy, Flippy, I know you're enjoying it, but don't take it too far." Flippy knew he was right, and after a while, they soon pulled back from the kiss.<p>

Holly was sat on the couch, border than bored. She kept on checking the time, but she knew that Flaky probably wouldn't be back until late.  
>"Well... This sucks..." She mumbled to herself, flicking the TV off as nothing was on. She decided to go out for a walk on her own. Holly shoved her black combat boots on and headed out the door before locking up. The street was empty and calm, but the cool breeze got colder. The woods were close by, she thought it would be a good place to be by herself.<br>"I wonder if my powers are working now.." She whispered to herself. The woods were dark and eerie, Holly walked towards the woods and looked around her before slowly entering past a few trees.

Holly found a clearer part of the woods with less trees and bushes, she stood in the centre of the space and shivered at how cold it was. She looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists as she thought hard about her powers. Her hands started glowing in a deep and eerie but bright purple colour, she felt more powerful and stronger, she took one leap into the air and hovered above the ground, she flew up to a nearby tree, her eyes fully glowed the same eerie purple colour as she made the power in one of her hands form into a disc-shaped energy beam before throwing it at the bark, letting it slice right through the tree. She laughed with excitement as the tree collapsed onto the ground. The powerful tiger danced on the air, feeling as light as a feather, she flew back down to the ground and landed safely.

A few miles away, the police were on the search for Holly. They heard about her escape from the mental asylum and were sent out to look for her. But only six were sent to the woods, and haven't returned, meaning the were still in the there.. The same woods Holly was in. The six of them split up into three groups of two and search around the woods. Two German Shepard dogs were lazily roaming the woods, looking for Holly.  
>"This is bullshit, Harry. She's obviously not gonna be in the woods, is she?" One of the cops grumbled, flashing his torch around the dark area. The other cop nodded in agreement,<br>"Well, whether we like it or not, we've gotta search for her. Unless you're risking to lose your job again." The second cop, Harry, stated, patting the other cops shoulder out of pity. Marcus, the other cop, just scoffed and swore under his breath.

Flaky was still enjoying her date with Flippy, she went to pour her and Flippy a drink whiles he went to use the bathroom, but he really wanted to speak to Evil. He locked the bathroom door behind him and stood in front of the mirror. His reflection was exactly the same, but instead of his deep green eyes, they were an eerie, yellow colour, and his teeth were razor sharp.  
>"Alright, Evil, talk."<br>"About what?" Evil asked, clearly not bothered about what Flippy had to say.  
>"You know what. Flaky. Why are you so bothered about her, and don't say it's because I can get out of the house more." Flippy explained. Evil folded his arms and looked away from the good bear.<br>"Why should I tell you?" Evil mumbled.  
>"Why should you tell me? She's my date! I wanna know why you keep on butting in." Flippy demanded. Evil looked at Flippy and could see the determination in his eyes. He sighed and rested his face in his hands. Evil never acted like this, he was always a harsh, perverted, cold-hearted and bloodthirsty bear, but he was acting differently. Evil mumbled something in his hands.<br>"What?" Flippy said, Evil said it slightly louder this time,  
>"I.. I don't know, alright! Gosh, all you do is ask questions. Even though you still have date in session, you don't want to keep her waiting do you?" Evil was right, Flippy almost forgot about his date.<p>

In his rush to get back to his date, he knocked a glass of water off the edge of the sink, he attempted to cover his ears as the glass shattered on the floor. Flippy tightly held his head as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his brain. This was a sign of Evil making his way out. He shut his eyes tight, only to open them again revealing them in the same eerie yellow colour as Evil's, and his teeth were as sharp as knives. Flippy was no longer himself. He was Evil.

Evil snook out of the bathroom and down the stairs, he figured that Flaky was waiting for Flippy in the living room. He peaked through the living room door and saw her sat on his couch, patiently. He looked at her and hesitated before slowly opened the door and stepping in and sitting on the couch next to Flaky. She turned to face him as she noticed him sitting down.  
>"I got you a drink... Flippy?" She said softly, noticing he had his eyes close with a frustrated look on his face. He opened his eyes as his lips curved into a grin, revealing his sharp teeth and yellow eyes, Flaky gasped and went to move away from him.<br>"Not so fast." Evil said, tightly grabbing her arm, even his voice sounded deeper and slightly rougher.

Evil was pacing back and forth in deep thought, whiles Flaky couldn't do anything but watch him.  
>"Flippy?" She finally gathered up the nerve to say. He froze and looked at her,<br>"Listen, gorgeous, I'm not Flippy, I'm the other half of his split personality. Do you know what Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is?" Evil asked, Flaky timidly nodded, "Well, that's what Flippy has. I guess he's never told you about me.. Stubborn jackass.." Flaky was confused,  
>"What do you mean?" Evil sighed and sat on the table in front of her before he began explaining,<br>"Flippy was in the same war as your father, but being the fool he is, screwed up the mission he was on to defeat the Tiger General. A chameleon named Sneaky and a mouse named Mouse Ka-Boom, or MK as we called him, were his only team members, and during the struggle, he killed them both. But then he had no choice but to hide from his army, the idiot hid in Sneaky's dead corpse, and then that's where I come in. He was so traumatised at that moment, I was created. And I killed every single one of the Tiger Generals troops, and the Tiger General himself." Evil explained to Flaky, she took most of it in.  
>"So, who exactly are you?" Flaky asked. Evil smirked,<br>"Let's just say, I go by my name, Evil. I'm not the type you'd want to be around." He took something out of his pocket and held it tightly.

Flaky tried to get a good look at what he was holding.. A bowie knife? She didn't take her eyes of the knife as he fiddled with it. Her paranoia started to kick in,  
>"I'd better be going now-"<br>"No, why the rush? OUR date hasn't even started yet." Evil laughed holding the blade to her neck, she winced as it made contact with her skin.  
>"Please.. What did I even do to you?" She said in a shaky voice. Evil gently and slowly slid the blade down to her chest, she flinched at it's cold touch.<br>"You didn't do anything, sweet cheeks." Evil whispered to her ear, making her shiver at his warm breath that spread down her neck.  
>"Then.. why are you doing this?" She hissed, struggling to get away from the phsycotic bear. He simply wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. The bear tightened his grip and grabbed her hair by it's roots. Flaky knew he was obviously not letting her go, she tried to push him away with all her strength, but he wouldn't budge.<br>"Please, just let me go!" She cried, Evil just chuckled with satisfaction at her cries and breathed up her neck,  
>"Why would I let a pretty little thing like you slip away from me?"<p>

Not far away from the woods, to twins were swiftly running away from a bank after they'd set the alarms off. They broke in to steal money.  
>"Way to go, Lifty! You fucked it up once again!" One of the twins hissed. He was a dark green racoon, wearing a black shirt, beige baggy pants, tucked in black boots, and a long dark beige coat. The other twin racoon, Lifty, was wearing the same clothes and looked just liked him, only the older twin, Shifty, was wearing a fedora on his head and was slightly taller.<br>"I did not! You shouldn't of broke the glass, moron!" Lifty argued. They both stopped outside the woods, "What are we doing here?" He asked.  
>"We're hiding in here, stupid. C'mon, before the cops find us." Shifty replied, they both scurried into the woods and disappeared into the darkness.<p>

"How far are we going exactly?" Lifty questioned.  
>"As far as possible, I'm not going back into prison, because you don't know how pick a god damned lock!" Shifty growled, Lifty flinched and went to yell back at him, but he was interrupted by a flash of light. Lifty dragged Shifty behind a bush and silenced him.<br>"Be quiet! It's the police!" He hissed, quietly. Shifty peered over the bush and saw that Lifty was right, two tall police men holding torches were scanning the woods for something, or someone. He ducked back down and looked at Lifty,  
>"Don't say a word. They look tougher than tough.." He said, Lifty just nodded.<p>

"Ok.. I think they're gone now.." Shifty whispered, stepping out from behind the bush, he looked down at Lifty, "Well? What are you waiting for? They might come back!" With that, Lifty stood up and followed Shifty further into the woods. They saw a flash of light again, but this light looked a lot more purple. Lifty went to run back,  
>"That's it. I'm out."<br>"Hold up, that's not a flashlight.." Shifty mumbled, carefully examining where the source of light came from. Lifty looked too, but shook his head and tried to run again  
>"Can we just go?"<br>"No! Like I said before," Shifty started, grabbing Lifty by his collar, "I am NOT going to jail for you again.." Lifty gulped as he nodded. They were both interrupted by the police shouting,  
>"FREEZE!" The police must have caught whoever they were looking for. Shifty and Lifty froze as they thought it was them they were looking for.<br>"It's not us.. Come on!" Shifty mumbled, rushing towards the scene, followed by his grumpy twin brother.

Evil was tying a struggling Flaky to a chair by her wrists and ankles. She was expecting him to duct tape her mouth, but she was wrong. The demonic bear knelt down in front of her and gave a smile, Flaky looked away from him and let out a shaky breath,  
>"What do you want from me..?" Evil stood up and towered over her as he circled her in the chair.<br>"Oh, you want to know what I want from you," he started, leaning over until he was face to face with her, "I want YOU, Flaky, just as much as Flippy does." He finished, softly stroking her face. Flaky tried her hardest not to blush at his touch. But as soon as his hand stroked down towards her chest, she desperately tried to loosen the rope around her wrists. Luckily, one of her hands managed to free from the rope as it loosened. Evil didn't notice this as his hands slid down to her thighs and slowly up her dress. Flaky immediately grabbed his hand,  
>"Stop it! Why are you doing this to me?" Flaky cried, pushing his hand away.<br>"You're too easy, Flaky." Evil chuckled, un-tying the rope from her wrist and ankles, "Now. Don't even think of trying to run. I'd kill you, Flaky, but I'm not finished with you yet." He finished. The red porcupine looked towards the front door, then back at the green bear, fearfully.

Fresh, hot tears rolled down her bright cheeks, Evil pulled out of the seat, close to him and licked the tears from her face,  
>"Don't cry, baby. I won't hurt you.. Much." Flaky cried even harder at his fake, soft words.<br>"Of all the girls in this town, you choose me.. Why me?" Flaky cried. Evil sat her on the couch again and stood in front of her.  
>"You wanna know why I chose you?" Evil started, pacing the room in front of her, "I chose you because you're different.. In a good way.. I've never seen another girl in this town that's as beautiful, pretty, cute and sexy as you. And I know Flippy would agree with me on that." Evil explained, Flaky blushed at his statement and looked down, she didn't know what to say to the twisted bear. She wanted Flippy back, to have her date with HIM, not his Evil other half.<p>

"Back off! You pretentious douchebags!" Holly yelled at the police officers, the two policemen from earlier, Harry and Marcus, found who they were looking for. Shifty and Lifty were watching them from behind a nearby bush. Shifty couldn't take his dark blue eyes off Holly.  
>"Holly, I'm not playing around.. We can do this the hard way, which, you know would involve us shooting you down, or we could do this the easy way, hand yourself in with no hassle. What's it gonna be?" Harry sternly informed, Marcus sighed and elbowed Harry's arm, "Ow! What was that for?"<br>"Fool! Don't you know what she could do to us?" Marcus whispered to him, pointing at a startled but furious Holly. The orange and black tiger, was already beginning to lose her patience with the two brainless cops.  
>"What are you talking about?" Harry hissed at Marcus, the both looked back at Holly. She glared at them both and clenched her fists. Marcus let out a nervous laugh and turned his back to her as well as Harry.<br>"Ehehe.. Just a sec..." Marcus nervously chuckled, "Listen, Harry, you obviously haven't been given the full details on this feline." Shifty and Lifty secretly shuffled closer to the two cops to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
>"Of course I have! She's a 19 year old who escaped from the asylum-"<br>"Let me finish! She's not even from this planet. She's from some strange planet called, I dunno.. Zonazialfan or somethin' like that, but the point is, she has special powers, and with us being the professionals, we were sent out to search for her." Holly figured this would be her only chance to escape, she was about to tip-toe away from the police but thought differently. Shifty and Lifty looked at each other then back at the tiger.  
>"What's she doing? She can escape from them!" Lifty whispered, Shifty suspiciously watched her,<br>"Let's just see what she can do.."

Marcus and Harry, the two cops, were still arguing. Holly silently chuckled to herself as she casually walked up behind them, her eyes fully glowed the eerie purple colour from before as well as the spheres around her hands. With the power in her hands, she morphed the purple light into a glowing axe.  
>"Oh, boys?" She said, sweetly. They froze and slowly turned to face her. Then without warning, she smashed the eerie axe over Harry's head, knocking him clean out. Marcus heavily swallowed the air and backed away from the vicious feline as she vanished the axe and stepped towards him,<br>"Where's the rest of your little team? Or did they leave you two hear because you were morons who were most likely to screw up the search? Which, sweetheart, you already have.." Holly grabbed him by the neck and held him up against the tree, his coughing and choking noises filled her ears. Marcus managed to grab his gun from his belt and aim it at her stomach. She froze and looked down at it with her sparkling purple eyes and grinned,  
>"Go ahead, be the smart guy and pull the trigger." her determination was too much for him to handle, he looked away and simply pulled the trigger.<p>

Shifty and Lifty covered their ears and looked away from the scene, but there was no cries of pain at all, Holly stood with her head down, and her hand over her bleeding bullet wound. Lifty nudged Shifty's arm,  
>"Ok Shifty, I really want to get going now.."<br>"Not just yet..." Shifty answered, watching the feline carefully. He was confused by the fact that she wasn't painfully screaming or collapsing to the ground, she looked up at Marcus, who blankly stared at her bullet wound as she came closer, expecting the worst from her. But all she did was pin him against the tree.  
>"You listen carefully now, your life depends on it.. I was never here at all, and when you meet up with your little comrades again, you tell them that I've already found out you were searching for me and left this town.. Got it?" Holly whispered, the startled cop weakly nodded, she released him, letting him drop to the floor.<p>

The two twins were speechless, confused.. Lifty just wanted to leave the woods and go home, but Shifty had different plans.  
>"That's it, Shifty, I'm going now with or without you." Lifty silently hissed as he was about to leave, but Shifty halted him in time.<br>"Hold up. I wanna meet this girl.." He whispered, examining Holly. Lifty frowned,  
>"And what? End up like the dead cop over there?" Shifty silenced him as he saw Holly scan the area.<br>"Who's there..?" She called out, Shifty snarled at Lifty,  
>"Way to go, Einstein!" He sarcastically hissed at Lifty, cupping his hand over his mouth. Lifty tried to yell at Shifty, but it only came out as muffled noises. Then an idea popped in his head, he pushed Shifty's hand from his mouth,<br>"I've got it! Watch this.." Lifty said before standing up from behind the bush the get Holly's attention,  
>"Psst! Hey you! Over here!" Holly then bolted her head towards the two Raccoons and glared at them,<br>"How much did you see?" She questioned. Lifty and Shifty exchanged a glance before answering,  
>"Pretty much, all of it..."<p>

**A.N: What do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hey dudes and dudettes! Here's chapter 5 of my story, and I've also featured XenaTheAlienChick's OC's Yin and Yang! Thanks for letting me use them! Hope you guys are liking this so far!**

CHAPTER 5:  
>(Holly's POV)<p>

This is fucking great. Just what I need. Two idiotic raccoons who think it's okay to eavesdrop and get away with it.. I couldn't see them both properly, therefore it was pitch black around here.  
>"What do you want?" I asked impatiently, I waited for a reply, guessing that the two couldn't decide who should answer me.<br>"We can help you.. If you come with us." One of them whispered.  
>"Who are you?" I asked, suspiciously. The two raccoons hesitated before coming out from behind the bush.<br>"I'm Lifty," the first one said, he was a dark green racoon with deep blue eyes, he looked kind of young to me, "and this is my older brother, Shifty." He finished, the second brother stepped out and stood next to Lifty. They wore the same clothes and, in my guess, were both twins. Shifty was taller than his younger brother, and he wore a fedora hat, unlike Lifty. I have to admit it, Shifty was rather good looking, and his younger brother, Lifty, gave off the cute kind of look.

(Normal POV)

"I don't need your.. H.. H-help..." Holly's speech faded as she felt her legs get weak. She clutched the badly-bleeding bullet wound in her stomach with both her hands as she coughed up mouthfuls of blood.  
>"By the looks of it you do," Shifty mumbled, walking towards her and crouching down, "we'd better get you to a hospital." He finished, Holly weakly looked up at his sky-blue eyes and forced out a smile before her legs finally gave out as she collapsed to the ground into unconsciousness. Lifty sighed,<br>"Well. Looks like she's dead. Let's come back for her tomorrow, bro."  
>"No, Lifty.. We can take her to the hospital-"<br>"WE? No, no, no, not WE.. I'm not taking her to the hospital.." Lifty stated, glaring at the passed out tiger and folding his arms.  
>"..Fine. I'll take her there myself." Shifty said, lifting Holly from the ground and carrying her in his arms. Lifty watched his older brother walk away towards the exit of the woods in silence. But he soon came back to his senses when he noticed he was alone,<br>"W-wait! Don't leave me here alone!"

(Shifty's POV)

I was almost at the hospital with the unconscious female in my arms. I was lost for words about her. What am I supposed to say about someone I don't even know? Especially someone who is completely different to people around where I come from. We soon made it to the hospital. I got a few weird stares by most of the patients in the waiting room as I made my way to the reception. Once I got the nurses attention and explained what happened, she called two doctors to take her away.  
>"Well? Don't just stand there, you brought her here, you better go and see if she's okay!" The nurse at the reception scolded as I watched the doctors rush into a nearby room. Great. Now I have to watch her.<p>

(Normal POV)

Shifty knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Then one of the doctors opened the door and invited him in,  
>"Ah, good timing, we need you to watch her whiles she wakes up properly, then we can fix her up." He explained, Shifty nodded and sat on a chair next to the hospital bed she was lay on. He must of startled her because her eyes immediately flickered open. She looked around the room and then bolted up,<br>"Wha.. What the hell am I doing here?" Holly questioned, about to get out of the bed, but Shifty stopped her and gently pushed her back on the bed,  
>"Calm down, you're only in the hospital. I brought you here after you fainted because of your wound.." Shifty explained, pointed at her stomach. Holly came back to her senses and looked at Shifty carefully, making him shrink in his seat, nervously.<br>"So.. You brought me here from the woods after I collapsed?" She asked him quietly, smiling slightly as she leaned closer to him. He blushed at how close they were but then nodded,  
>"Uh.. Y-yes.." He anxiously stammered. Holly's smile formed into a grin. She purred as she leaned a little closer and gave him a soft peck on the cheek,<br>"Thank you, Shifty." He sat frozen in his seat, the dark green fur on his face turning redder. Without another word, Holly let out a large growl in her yawn before lying back down on the hospital bed.  
>"Y.. You're welcome.. Holly.." Shifty said quietly, watching her fall asleep.<p>

Evil was in total surprise, shock and, not to mention, love. Flaky had managed to knock him out and chain him to the chair, and also, take his bowie knife from him. Flaky stood a few metres away facing him, glaring with hatred.  
>"Before you say ONE word, let me just start explaining. You probably judged me to be the kind of girl that's ALWAYS shy and timid, well, you guessed wrong. My friend Holly taught me how to be brave and defend myself, but you're obviously a lot stronger than me, but Holly, if you cross her line, she will make sure you never dare to come near us." Flaky sternly explained to the awe-struck veteran bear. Evil was speechless. He's never, ever, in his life, heard someone stand up to him with a threat like that.<p>

"Are you even listening to me?" Flaky snapped, waking him from his little trance.  
>"I heard you loud and clear." He mumbled.<br>"Good." Flaky started, folding her arms, "Well, if you don't mind me, I'll be leaving now, thanks for the lovely date." She sweetly but sarcastically said.  
>"Wait so you're just gonna leave me here like this?" Evil questioned, looking down at the chains.<br>"Umm.. Lemme think.. Yes."  
>"What? Wait-"<br>"Goodbye. 'Handsome'." Then without another word, she forced the front door open, and stormed out, but she peaked her head in,  
>"Oh and by the way, I'm keeping the bowie knife. You have only yourself to blame." Then she slammed the door shut and walked out of his garden, into her house. Evil stared at the door, his mouth wide open, eyes widened,<br>"Damn.."

After a few hours, Holly's wound healed and she was free to go home. Shifty offered to walk her back. He was still thinking about that one little kiss, it was actually his first ever kiss.  
>"So, who exactly are you?" Holly asked, Shifty looked at her,<br>"I'm.. No-one special.. What about you?" Shifty said, he didn't want her to know that he and his younger twin, Lifty, were the well-known town criminals. She sighed and stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets.  
>"It's pretty much hard to explain who I am, and I really need to trust who you really are before I tell you who I am." She explained. The dark green racoon gave her a puzzled look, he'd already heard the police say a bit about her, like she came from this odd-named planet, Zonazialfan? Well, wherever she came from, she's no ordinary feline.<p>

They came towards Holly's road. It looked empty and lifeless, like every other neighbourhood at night. Holly stopped and turned to face Shifty,  
>"Well.. This is it. Thanks for walking me here, Shifty." Shifty smiled warmly,<br>"No problem, Holly." He answered. She smiled. He already wanted to get to know her more. She was walking towards her house when,  
>"Holly?" Shifty called out, she turned her head in his direction,<br>"Yes?"  
>"I was wondering if you wanted to go out anywhere tomorrow?" He asked, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly. A smile tugged at her lips,<br>"Sure thing. Meet me in the forest at sunset. I'll find you." Then without another word, she turned and walked further towards her house. Shifty watched her until she was gone, then walked back home himself,  
>"Tomorrow at sunset."<p>

(Holly's POV)

I walked up to the doorway and peaked back at where Shifty was stood. Or was stood. I wasn't about to go in yet, I still had business to settle. I quietly rushed out of the garden and back down the road. I picked up the pace as I ran towards the forest again, I could soon see it in the distance. The sky seemed to look darker than before, only the stars seemed to light up the sky, no sign of the moon tonight. I didn't stop walking until I reached the point of almost getting lost in these woods. The police would of left by now. Hopefully. But right now, I have to concentrate on this situation. I waited for his arrival. Patiently as I could be, therefore, being patient for this bastard was as hard as ever.

"Well, well, well." I heard his god awful voice ring in my ears. Tyrone. The Tiger Generals russian brother. He's been stalking me ever since I first fought in the W.A.R. To me he seemed just like his brother, cold-hearted and a complete jerk, only he was a lot tougher and bigger, and extremely muscular. He was wearing his usual military suit, a tight black vest shirt, revealing his manly torso, his baggy blue camouflaged pants, and big combat boots, and also his weapon belt. Only god knows how much ammo he has on that thing.  
>"Why are you here, Tyrone?" I hissed, focusing my glance on his dark figure in the trees, my eye-sight never let's me down.<br>"You break free from mental hospital, yes? I grant you freedom, you won't have to see white walls ever again.." He said in his deep rough voice and russian accent. I can't believe I ever agreed on meeting him here, he never even told me a reason why..  
>"How the hell did you know about that?" I growled at him, so tempted to rip his good-for-nothing head off his shoulders.<br>"Let me finish!" He yelled, stepping closer to me, he was almost twice the size of me, "You know very well that my brother can easily track you down. But back to situation. He sent me here to grant you freedom. You join us. You never feel locked up and tortured like you did in hospital." Join them? There is absolutely NO way I would give up my life for an army that I've been fighting for years. I don't even think they know that I'm an undercover Assassin. So there IS one thing they don't know about me.

"You know, Holly, even if you don't join us, I don't see anything with me and you together." He whispered, circling the ground I stood on.  
>"I don't think so." I replied, folding my arms. I wasn't going to give myself up for him that easily.<br>"Oh really, I like my ladies feisty.. And you fit that perfectly. You're so sexy and feminine.." He purred, stroking his fingers up my thigh, "You have a beautiful, sexy figure, with you're thick legs and large thighs, bust and slim waist.. Can you blame any man for falling for you?" I pushed him away, I fucking hate men like him, he's only after me for my body.  
>"Don't you dare tough me you sick fuck!" I growled, he chuckled and backed away from me,<br>"That's what I like about you. You're not the average damsel in distress, you fight for yourself, don't you?" He said, he pulled out a gun from his belt and cocked it, "But if you enjoy fighting for yourself.. Then fight me."  
>"With pleasure." I felt the rush of adrenalin run through my veins, meaning my powers were building up inside of me, my hands glowed the eerie purple colour and I morphed it into my own shotgun.<p>

What was the point? He was about to shoot me so I was prepared to shoot him. But then he just casually walks over to me, kisses my hand, then tells me that we'll meet again. What a sad little fucker he is. But what the heck, at least for now he's off my tail right? I had to get rid of this stress, so I decided to take a quick walk around the woods before I went back. I had to relax, or at least rest, the asylum had already wore me out with the drug overuse. I breathed calmly. I'm sure I could here rustling. But like always, it's probably my mind playing tricks on me. Wait. It's there again, but louder this time.. Well whoever it is, they're probably lost or-  
>"Lookout!" I heard someone yell, I didn't even have time to pay attention as two figures clashed into me, causing us to fall to the ground with a loud thud.<p>

"Oww.. That hurt.."  
>"Ouch.." I heard the two voices say, they were obviously both female. I managed to gain my balance and stood up again, helping the two females off the ground, they were both twins by the look of it. One was an all white puma, with a very curvy figure, she had deep blood-red eyes, and a short pixie-styled haircut that covered her left eye, she was wearing a black shirt with a red anarchy logo, blue jeans, with a spiked skull belt, tucked in her black boots, she had a choker with a blue pentagram charm and dog tags around her neck, matching earrings in both ears; punkish studs, safety pins and silver hoops, and a black and blue checkered wrist band. The other twin looked exactly like her, the same curvy figure and height, except she was an all black puma, with long, wavy, orange hair and a purple head band with pink peace signs along it, she was wearing a creamy-yellow T-shirt with a mint green peace sign, a long forest-green skirt, and brown greek sandals, she had a white choker with a gold heart charm, matching gold hoop earrings in both ears, and wore a blue and green beaded bracelet with a blue mushroom with green spots on it.<p>

Whoever these to girls were, they looked kinda troubled.  
>"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you guys coming." I apologised, sweeping the dust of myself. The two twins did the same,<br>"It's ok. We're sorry too, the thing is we, were running away from this huge guy! He looked like he was about to kill someone with the amount of weapons he had on that belt of his!" The white puma exclaimed, panting. She must of meant Tyrone.. That bastard just doesn't know where he does and doesn't belong. I eyed the two twins up and down,  
>"I think I know who it was, you guys shouldn't be here alone.. Come with me." I said, grabbing their hands, they both flinched,<br>"What are you- WHAA!" I heard them both cry as I took off into the air and flew over the trees, keeping my grip firmly on their hands.

I safely landed the twins on the ground outside the forest and landed after them. They stared at me in awe.  
>"...Wha.. What just happened..?" The black puma mumbled, shakily. I patted her shoulder.<br>"You just experienced self flight my feline friend.. Oh yeah, where are my manners, my name is Holly, Holly Discordia-Eris the Tigress, but you can just call me Holly." I said, they both shook my hand,  
>"Awesome, dudette, I'm Yang the Puma, it's nice meeting you." The black puma said, I smiled, she seemed to look and act a lot like a hippie. The white puma barged in front of her,<br>"And I'm Y-Yin, Yang's twin sister.." She said shyly, she reminded me of one of my older cousins, she must be a wiccan..

"It's an honour to meet the both of you, I'm guessing you live here?" I asked, they looked at each other nervously,  
>"No we.. Don't live here.." Yin replied, I gave them a puzzled luck. What were they doing in the woods of this town then? I didn't bother to ask incase I was being too personal.<br>"Well.. Do you guys need a place to stay?" I asked, they both nodded,  
>"Yeah.. Pretty much."<br>"Well! You're in luck, you're both welcome to stay at my house from now on!" I cheerfully said, it would be pretty cool to have more room mates, the more the merrier! The both grinned happily,  
>"Really?"<br>"Sure! Why not?" I answered, "Let's get going, it's really late out. I'll cook you up a meal and arrange your bedrooms."

**A.N: there you have it, chapter 5, and XenaTheAlienChick, is it ok if I can use your OC's further into the story? I hope you guys liked it! Chapter 6 should be up soon**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hey there! HTT here, and I just want to thank XenaTheAlienChick for the reviews and for letting me use her OC's, and I also want to thank Carlos45 for his reviews too! :D**

**But enough of this, and back to the story, and here's chapter 6! Enjoyyy!  
><strong>

CHAPTER 6:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

"Flaky? I'm home! Are you here? And how was your date with Mr. Army bear?" Holly called out as she entered her house after she invited the two puma twins inside.  
>"Who's Flaky?" Yang asked, looking around the house, Yin looked at a photo on the shelf of Holly and a red porcupine,<br>"Is it her? The red porcupine?" Yin asked showing Holly the photo. Holly nodded,  
>"Yeah, we've just moved her. We've been friends ever since."<br>"Ahh. So, I see you guys aren't really finished unpacking yet?" Yang stated, looking at the cardboard boxes in the corner of the living room. Holly scratched the back of her head,  
>"Yeah.. We were hoping to get the rest of this done today, but we've both been so busy." She sighed.<br>"We could help you with it, we don't mind." Yang offered, Holly smiled sweetly at the two pumas,  
>"Are you sure? We don't mind doing it ourselves."<br>"No we insist! It's just our way of saying thanks, you know, for helping us get out of the woods?" Yin said, Holly shrugged,  
>"It was no biggie, anytime-"<br>"Hello, Holly. Yes, I'm home, and my date with Flippy? Sucked."

Holly spun around to face Flaky, she looked pretty pissed off, and her stockings had a few holes in them.  
>"Flaky! You surprised me. How long have you been here?" Holly asked, walking towards her.<br>"Oh. Let's just say I had to leave the date pretty early, considering he was trying to KILL ME!" She exclaimed. Holly perked her ears up,  
>"What?"<br>"Flippy. Tried. To KILL ME. K.I.L.L ME." Flaky repeated, Holly clenched her fists and walked towards the front door. Yin and Yang looked at Flaky then walked over to her.  
>"Are you alright?" Yang asked, rubbing Flaky's back, the three of them sat on the couch.<br>"I'll be alright, who are you guys?" She asked.  
>"I'm Yin, and this is my twin sister, Yang. Holly rescued us from the woods after we were being chase by this HUGE Tiger dude.." Yin said drifting off as she thought about Tyrone. She shivered and shook the thought off, "But it's really nice to meet you, Flaky!" Yin said sweetly, Holly forced the door open and was about to storm out.<br>"Where are you going?" The three girls asked her, Holly looked back at them,  
>"To let Mr. Army bear know what he's dealing with."<p>

Evil was still in control, and still chained to the chair. He was having an argument with the good Flippy in his mind again.  
>"Thanks a lot, Evil! Now she'll never want to speak to me again!" Flippy cursed him, Evil just kept on staring at the door.<br>"How..?" Evil mumbled to himself. Flippy sighed,  
>"I can't believe you.. I finally managed to meet someone and then you had to intervene on us-" Both of them were interrupted when they saw the door being kicked through.<br>"I'm not paying for that.." Evil whispered to Flippy. the furious tiger from before came storming towards him. Evil stared at her and the broken down door.  
>"Can I help you?" Evil sarcastically grinned. Holly pulled her fist back and fully punched him in the face. He groaned in pain.<br>"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh? Do you try and kill all of your dates, oh wait, Flaky was your first, am I right?" Holly hissed, Evil nodded,  
>"Yep."<br>"Do you think I'm playing? You just tried to kill my best friend!" Holly growled, her eye twitched angrily. Evil looked at her carefully,  
>"Have we met before?" He asked, eyeing her up and down, "We have haven't we?" He stated. Holly paused for a moment and eyed Evil.<p>

(Evil's POV)

I know I've met her before, I recognise her from somewhere. I'm sure of it..  
>"I believe we have.. Evil." She mumbled, I knew it, it was her. Holly Discordia-Eris. She was the only female soldier back in the W.A.R I was in. And boy did she kick ass. Nearly every guy had a raging crush on her there, well, every guy but me and Flippy. A few of them tired their best to win her over, but did they have any luck? Nope. But back to this situation.<br>"Told ya. So how's life? Got a family? Job?" I quizzed to her, she scoffed and shook her head,  
>"No, and by the looks of it, neither have you? What exactly have you been doing all this time since the war ended?" Oh now she was really pushing it.<br>"I've been doing what I do best. Reliving the days of the war, killing everyone! You should try it! It's an great way to blow off a little steam, get some exercise.. Or just do it for the hell of it!" I laughed, I saw her eyes widen with shock as her jaw dropped.

(Normal POV)

"You sick.. Sick fucker.." Holly sighed shaking her head. Evil scrunched up his nose at her comment,  
>"Look who's talking. You can't really say that I was the only person in the war with mental problems. Right?" Holly knew he was right, and couldn't deny it. He watched her expression drop, "And don't think I don't know about your sister. Hazel isn't it?" Now he'd really crossed personal her line. Hazel was her sister, she was about a month younger than her, and she couldn't keep her mouth shut about Holly's undercover work. So out of all of the anger, frustration and hatred, she slaughtered her and burned the remains of her body, so no-one could find out she was murdered. Along with every single person she told about her being an Assassin. Holly could still picture herself killing her own sister, her screams and cries of pain.<p>

She furiously roared as she sliced her deadly, razor-like claws across his cheek. He winced, already starting to feel warm, fresh blood pour out of the deep gashes on his face. Holly scoffed at him before leaving his house,  
>"I hope you fucking bleed to death."<p>

"Seriously? You haven't been raving before?" Flaky exclaimed at Yin. Flaky, Yang and Yin have been chatting about different parties that they've recently been to whiles Holly was gone, and when Flaky mentioned a rave party, Yin said that she's never been to one before.  
>"Of course I like partying, but raving? Well.. It's not really my type.." Yin said, folding her arms. Yang just sighed at her sisters judgement,<br>"Really, Yin? Really? If you've never been to one, then don't judge them until you've actually experienced it!" Flaky had to agree with what the white puma was saying. Raving gives you that huge rush of adrenalin, and if just felt so good.  
>"There is NO way I'm letting you get away with never going to a rave party. In fact.. I saw a flyer on the bulletin board outside the town hall about a rave party, I think it's this friday.." Flaky explained, Yang immediately agreed with her, it surprised Yin, she always knew that Yang was always shy and quiet when it came to meeting new people, but people like Flaky were easy to get along with and be yourself around, especially being around someone like Holly. So maybe that was why Yang was acting like her normal, out-going, funny self!<p>

The three girls were interrupted when they heard the door slam open, then in walked Holly. There were a few blood stains on her clothes, and on the fur of her right hand. The girls' eyes widened in shock,  
>"What did you do?" The all asked her, Holly chuckled,<br>"Let's just say that Flippy probably won't be bothering us for a while." Yin and Yang didn't really know Flippy, but they didn't really want to either. Flaky, on the other hand, was still aware that he was probably injured. Her feelings for the war vet were still growing strong, but the feelings for his Evil other half, didn't even exist. And probably never will.

**A.N: Hope you guys are liking this so far. To be honest, I'm not really sure how long this story is gonna be.. But I'll still try and keep my imagination rolling ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Evil had finally gotten tired of being in control for now, and allowed Flippy to gain control again. But the only thing that got his attention, was the fact that he was still chained to the chair.  
>"Aw nuts.." He sighed, slightly relaxing in the chair. He began to ponder over ways he could try and free himself, but not one idea would of worked. What could he possibly do to get out of chains? But he felt a bit of luck again as he heard someone call his name through the door-less door frame.<br>"Hey, Flippy? Are you here?" He recognised his voice, it was his friend Cuddles, he lives over the road from him. He was about half a head shorter than Flippy and was quite skinny compared to how muscular Flippy was. He had a habit of walking around outside in his favourite pair of pink bunny slippers, but when he wasn't wearing them, he usually wore dirty pink converse, dark blue, knee-lengthed baggy jeans and his Metallica T-shirt that he claims the band gave to him on his first concert to see them.  
>"I'm inside, Cuddles, you can come in." Flippy sighed to himself. The yellow rabbit stepped through the doorway and into his living room, only to see Flippy chained to his own chair.<p>

"Do I dare to ask?" The yellow rabbit sarcastically questioned, eyeing the green war vet suspiciously.  
>"Don't fuck with me Cuddles. It's has nothing to do with what you're thinking right now." Flippy commented, Cuddles shrugged and raised his eyebrows.<br>"Sorry, dude.."  
>"It doesn't matter, could you help me get out of these chains?" Flippy asked. He nodded,<br>"Sure thing.. Eh, how?"  
>"Hmm.. Look for a key or anything that could pick this lock." With that, Cuddles carefully searched around for something that could pick the lock. He was about to walk into Flippy's kitchen until he stood on something. It was a key. It could have been the key for the lock.<br>"How about this?" Cuddles said, holding the key up, Flippy nodded,  
>"Perfect. Hurry up."<p>

Thankfully, it was the right key, and Flippy could finally move around again. But still, Cuddles wanted to know who chained him up, and why. Flippy sighed, not really wanting to tell him that his own DATE chained him up.  
>"Alright.. But I swear to god if you take any of this the wrong way.."<br>"I won't! Just tell me!"  
>"Fine.. I was on a date with this girl I met, she was new here and she lives next door, but Evil took over when I knocked a glass off the sink.. And the rest I can't remember. But all I know is, Flaky, my date, actually managed to chain Evil up! Now that, I will never understand.." Flippy explained, already expecting Cuddles to say something stupid about it. But he simply stood there with his mouth and eyes wide open.<p>

"Ok? You're telling me that this new girl literally chained Evil to the chair?" Cuddles said, seeming a little shocked, but confused.  
>"Yep." Flippy answered, a little struck by the thought himself. But then again, who wouldn't be? This was Evil they were talking about. He had nerves of steal, a sickening cold hear, a perverted mind, AND, nearly everyone in the town would never dream of coming near him. Now that impressed Flippy.<br>"Well, whoever this girl is, Flippy. All I can say is, I think you've finally found someone." Cuddles stated with a little wink. Flippy gave him a strange look, but he understood what he meant, and agreed with him.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Yang flung her pillow across the room, aiming at her sister Yin, then perfectly hitting her in the face. She grabbed the pillow from the floor and gave Yang a devilish grin,  
>"You're so totally gonna get your ass whooped, dude!" Then she lifted the pillow over her head and flung it back at her, she quickly dodged it but ran right into Holly's pillow.<br>"HA! Better luck next time, honey- WAAH!" Yin flung another pillow at Holly's face, and Yang burst into laughter. Holly's eye twitched,  
>"Bring it on!" She yelled playfully, the three girls grabbed a pillow each and stood at three corners of the room and counted down from three,<br>"1.."  
>"..2.."<br>"...3!" They all immediately charged at each other with their pillows ready to attack. Yin swung her pillow in Holly's face, but she ducked just in time, only it then flung into Yang's surprised looking face,  
>"..Well that was unexpected.." She mumbled, but then smacked her pillow across Yin's head, giggling slightly. Holly then found her chance to try and take them both out, she raised the pillow over her head as she towered over them, getting their attention. The twins looked at each other and grinned as they slowly walked towards her, dropping their pillows.<br>"What are you guys doing..?" She asked, slightly backing away.

The two pumas knocked her over and began to tickle her to death. Holly began to laugh uncontrollably,  
>"P-please! Stop you guys! I'm really ticklish!"<br>"Not until you beg for mercy!" The twins teased, Holly was now stuck in a laughing fit,  
>"Alright, alright! I give! Mercy!" She squealed, Yin and Yang chuckled and stopped tickling the poor tiger, helping her up off the ground. Holly was almost out of breath from the laughing.<br>"Phew! You guys are my kind of felines!" Holly started patting them both on the back playfully, "But we'd better get this place cleaned up before Flaky gets back.." She finished, looking around at the mess they'd made. They all sighed hopelessly as they began to clean up all the mess.  
>"Hey, where is Flaky anyway?" Yin asked.<br>"She said she was going back to Flippy's house to see if he was alright," Holly answered, "I tried to warn her, but she's already starting to get attached to him.."

"You're face is still bleeding pretty bad, Flippy." The yellow rabbit said, inspecting the deep scratches on his face, "Who the hell did that?"  
>"The scratches? They were kindly gave to me by Flaky's friend, Holly." Flippy answered, already walking into his bathroom to treat the wounds.<br>"Um.. I'll wait here, I guess?" Cuddles mumbled, dropping onto his couch. He wanted to meet this so-called, Flaky. And so he was about to,  
>"Flippy? Are you here?" Cuddles heard someone call out from the front door that wasn't there. He stood up to see who it was. It was Flaky, she looked up at Cuddles,<br>"Is Flippy here?"  
>"He is.. Why?" Cuddles asked, eyeing the red-furred porcupine up and down. She had changed her clothes after Flippy last saw her, she had a blue crop top on that tightly fit her well, stopping high above her stomach, grey skinny jeans and a pair of baby blue high-top converse.<br>"I need to see him, please? It's urgent.." She protested, staring into the rabbit's light brown eyes.  
>"Uh.. Sure thing, I guess.. He's in the bathroom though, I think he's treating the wounds some tiger chick did to him-"<br>"What?" Flaky shouted, barging past him to find Flippy. Cuddles stood there,  
>"..Was there something I said?"<p>

Flippy was carefully washing the blood away before applying the antiseptic alcohol to the claw wounds. He winced and cringed as it burnt slightly, but got over it easily. With him being a war veteran, he was used to all kinds of wounds. He was just about done with the wounds, until Flaky came barging into his bathroom,  
>"Flaky?" Flippy exclaimed, catching the red porcupine in his arms.<br>"I'm sorry, Flippy!"  
>"About what?" He asked, slightly puzzled. Flaky looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears,<br>"I.. I didn't mean to chain you up.." She answered in a whisper, Flippy looked down at her in his arms,  
>"So it was you that chained him up?"<br>"Yes.. But I didn't want to- wait.. Who?"  
>"Evil, it's what everyone calls my evil other half. I accidentally knocked a glass of water off the sink, and it triggered him to take control over me.. He didn't do anything to you did he?" Flippy asked, concerned. Flaky shook her head,<br>"No.. But he was acting like he was about to.." She shivered, remembering the way he looked at her with those golden eyes, that clearly read sadistic all over them.

Cuddles got to know Flaky a lot more, until he said he had to leave, his girlfriend, Giggles was it? She was starting to get worried. Flaky helped Flippy tidy around his living room, still feeling a little guilty. Flippy noticed this straight away and sat her down on the couch next to him.  
>"There's no need to feel guilty Flaky. Me and Evil are like two completely different people, if it wasn't for us being in the same body, that is." He explained, trying his best to comfort her.<br>"I know.. But it's really confusing." She whispered, he wrapped his arm around her and let her lie on his chest as he sat back.  
>"You'll get used to it sooner or later.." Flippy sighed, stroking her soft quills. Flaky felt her eyes get heavier and heavier, and she soon dozed off in Flippy's arms.<p>

Holly, Yang and Yin were dressed in their pyjamas, well, Holly gave the two twins a pair of hers, since they didn't come here with any stuff at all. But the three girls were expecting Holly back by now.  
>"You guys wait here, I'll go and see what she's doing." Holly said, put on her brown ugg boots and tucked her pyjama pants into them, before strolling out of the house up to Flippy's door. Flippy heard a light knock on the door, he saw that Flaky was fast asleep and carefully lifted her off him and gently lay her on his couch, before answering the door to Holly.<br>"Where's Flaky? If you've hurt her.. I swear to god I'll kill-" Flippy silenced her,  
>"Flaky's sleeping." He whispered, pointing to the couch she was lay on.<br>"Ohh.. I'm guessing she won't be back until later then?" Holly whispered, folding her arms. He paused in through for a moment, but then nodded slightly,  
>"I guess so.." He said, looking towards Flaky, "And don't worry, I promise I won't hurt her." He finished, with a sigh.<br>"Look, I know that it wasn't you, Flippy, we've met before. Remember? We were room mates back in the war, as well as MK and Sneaky?" Holly explained, Flippy blinked a few times and looked at her for a split second,  
>"Holly? Is.. Is that really you?"<br>"Yeah, yeah, whatever, it's me! Now you go back to Flaky I'm freezing my tail off out here!"  
>"Oh.. Ok?" Flippy answered, Holly nodded and strolled off back down the path and back into her house.<p>

**A.N: I feel like I kinda rushed this chapter as it got closer to the end of it.. Curse you writers block -_-.. And yes, I do suck at cliffhangers.. But anyways, I hope you guys liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Flippy shut the door and quietly walked back over to his couch.  
>"She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping.." He thought to himself, staring at the red porcupine lovingly. He heard Evil chuckle in his head,<br>"Oh give me a break, Flippy. You know you can't resist her. Just looking at her is tempting enough."  
>"Evil?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Fuck you."<p>

"Well ladies, Flaky's fell asleep on Flippy's couch, so I doubt we won't see her again until morning." Holly said, kicking her boots off at the door and walking into the living room. They all had their blankets wrapped around them with a mug of hot chocolate to warm themselves up before they went to bed.  
>"Oh yeah, Holly, what day is that rave party on?" Yang asked, reminding Holly. She went into her room to check her calender that was pinned to the wall.<br>"It's on.. The 25th, so that's in 6 days! So what do you guys think? Shall we go there?" The grinning tiger asked, Yin pondered for a while, and Yang nudged her arm and gave her a pleading look,  
>"Come on, sis! It'll be awesome!"<br>"I dunno, Yang, raving isn't really the type for me.." Yin commented. Yang sighed,  
>"That's only because you've never been to one before, we talked about this earlier!" She complained.<br>"Ok.. Fine, I'll go with you guys, but if I dislike it, YOU owe me 20 bucks, dude." Yin said, pointing her finger in Yang's face. Yang shrugged at her sister and walked towards her bed.  
>"You have the right idea, Yang, I think we should get some sleep now," Holly said with a yawn, "will you guys be alright in this room?" The two nodded,<br>"Course we will!" Holly smiled and walked towards the door.  
>"Goodnight you two!"<br>"Goodnight, Holly."

Flippy decided it was better if she slept in his bed, whiles he slept on the couch. He carefully slid his arms underneath her back and legs, and lifted her from the couch, carrying her bridal style to his room. Flippy pulled the covers on his bed back before laying her down and pulling the covers over her again. The tough war vet couldn't do anything else but watch her. As well as Evil.  
>"You can't be serious. You're just gonna let her sleep in YOUR bed on her own?" He heard Evil comment to him.<br>"Yes, Evil. It's just not right to sleep in the same bed as her when we've just met, let alone had a proper date yet." Flippy said, Evil let out a bored sigh,  
>"Man, you're boring.."<br>"Well get used to it."

(Holly's POV)

Like I'd be the one to actually sleep. I'm an insomniac. I don't exactly sleep that much. But I had other things on my mind. Who were those racoon twins? I want to find out ASAP. I rooted in my wardrobe for something to change into. I pulled out a pair of my dark blue booty shorts and grey tights, a purple half top, and my purple Doc Martins. I brushed my hair until it was silky smooth, before styling it in a long plait. I made sure I didn't wake the twins up on my way out, and I locked the door just incase.

(Normal POV)

Shifty and Lifty were sat in their flat, arguing over what happened in the woods.  
>"You can't be serious!"<br>"Oh yes I can, Shifty. I may be young, but I have one clever mind."  
>"Whatever.." Shifty mumbled, resting his feet on the table as he sat down. Lifty was watching out of the window at something. He looked closer and saw a figure swiftly enter their front garden.<br>"Someone's here." He whispered to Shifty, about to walk over to the door.  
>"Who is it?" Shifty asked.<br>"How the heck should I know?" Lifty answered, blatantly. He waited for the sound of knocking. Then answered the door to the familiar face from the woods.

"Um.. Shifty?" Lifty said out loud, not letting his gaze slip from the feline. Shifty walked over to Lifty,  
>"What is it- oh.. Come in, Holly!" Shifty grinned, pushing Lifty away from the door and stepping back to let her in. She was wearing a half top and booty shorts, that really showed of her large-curved figure.<br>"Why, thank you, Shifty." Holly said, stepping into their flat. She looked around the living room in mere surprise, "Nice place you guys have, got a lot a fancy stuff!" The twins looked at each other,  
>"Uh.. Yeah! We get a lot of money- Ow!" Lifty exclaimed, receiving an elbow off Shifty. Holly looked at them both suspiciously,<br>"I see. Anyway. Back to the reason I came here," She started, seating on their couch with her legs folded, "you both witnesses what happened in the woods, am I right?" They both nodded,  
>"Yes.."<br>"Well, if I find out that the both of you told anyone else in this town about who I REALLY am, I'll have both of you hung as a warning sign on the front of my house. Understand?" She explained in a soft but stern voice. They both vigorously nodded, a little disturbed by the threat,  
>"We understand.. Right, Lifty?" Shifty said through a fake grin. Lifty didn't say anything, "Just a second, Holly.." Shifty grabbed Lifty's arm and dragged him into the kitchen, shutting the door slightly.<p>

"Lifty!" Shifty hissed at him.  
>"What?" Lifty answered, looking over at the door nervously. Shifty glared at him, expecting a better answer.<br>"Alright! My plan from before was to somehow get her to help us with our deeds. You've seen what she's capable of, well, why not put this tiger to the test?" The younger twin explained. He waited for his older brothers reply, "Shifty? Hellooo?"  
>"Lifty.. Are you shitting me? You really want to toy around with her, I mean, yeah she's a bit of a badass.. But she could kill us whenever and however she wanted to if she finds out we were using her."<br>"True.. But it's worth a shot right? You only live once, Shifty." Lifty stated, patting his older brothers shoulder before strolling back into the living room. Shifty soon followed, already expecting the worse.

(Holly's POV)

Look at these two. They have no idea that they're walking on thin ice around me. They both walked back into the living room and the younger one sat on the couch in front of me. He scratched the back of his head and pondered for a moment. Why am I even still here?  
>"Ok. This is probably gonna sound very odd, and a little confusing. But, me and my older brother, Shifty, were just thinking.. Would you like to do the honours in being our Feline of Mischief?" Lifty offered. Is he for real? Feline of Mischief? What. The. Fuck. I could see Shifty face-palm and slowly walk further away from Lifty. I don't blame the guy. Hm.. It does sound interesting.. But what does he mean by "Mischief"? I guess there's only one way to find out..<br>"I would LOVE to be your Feline of Mischief."  
>"Say what?" I heard them both exclaim, surprise rung in their voices. I sighed,<br>"I'll do it! I'll be your Feline!"

(Normal POV)

Holly stayed for a little while longer before she went back home. Shifty and Lifty were surprised to hear that she'd be their first new female partner in crime. But on the other had, Shifty was dying to punch his brother in the face. He did like the tiger, but he would rather know her as a friend, not a crime partner.

Holly slowly opened her front door and crept inside. She locked up again, and kicked her shoes off before sneaking back upstairs. She heard movement come from the room Yin and Yang were in, Holly gently turned the knob and peaked in their room. They were both still fast asleep in their beds, she smiled to herself then quietly closed the door again before going back to her room and back to bed.

The next morning, Flaky woke up and stared around at the room she was in, and the bed she was in. It even smelt like Flippy's cologne, she loved that smell. Pulling the covers back, she stepped out of bed and neatly placed the covers back where they were. Flaky silently crept down the stairs and looked into the living room. She giggled, Flippy was asleep on the couch.  
>"He's so cute when he's sleeping.." She whispered to herself, walking over to the couch he was lay on, "Flippy?" Flaky softly said to him, stroking the light green fur on his cheek. He mumbled in his sleep before opening one eye.<br>"Morning, Flaky, did you sleep alright?" He asked, sitting up. Flaky nodded and sat on the couch next to him,  
>"I slept just fine, but I could of slept down here, I wouldn't mind."<br>"No it's no bother, really! You fell asleep so I put you in my bed." Flippy said. Flaky got up from her seat,  
>"I'd better check on Holly. I'll be back later, maybe?"<br>"Sure! I'll see you later, Flaky." Flippy answered. Flaky brought him into a hug, and gave him a small kiss before leaving.

"RISE AND SHINE! IT'S 9:30 IN THE MORNING!" Yin was the first to wake up, and her shouting caused Yang and Holly to wake up as well. Yang stretched and yawned, walking out of the room to the hallway. Holly did the same out of her bedroom and walked over to Yang.  
>"I'm really sorry about Yin. She's a total morning person.." She said quietly, watching her twin sister run in and out of her bedroom, the race down the stairs,<br>"BREAKFAST!" She yelled.  
>"Oh, and did I mention she loved breakfast?" Yang chuckled, following after Yin.<br>"No worries, I think I've found my alarm clock!" Holly joked. The three of them looked in the fridge.  
>"Hmm.. Who's up for cheese on toast?" Holly asked, pulling put a packet of cheese slices from the fridge. They both nodded,<br>"Sure!"

"I'm home guys!" Flaky walked in, a cheerful kind of feeling filled the room as she walked in, only to see them all stuffing their faces with cheese on toast.  
>"Here ya go, Flaky!" Yang said, handing her a plate with two slices of toast with cheese. She sat at the table with them and dug in. Once they'd finished, Holly took their plates away and washed them in the sink.<p>

"Oh by the way, Flaky. I said I'd take Yin and Yang to a rave this week, do you want to come with us?" Holly asked, Flaky nodded,  
>"Sure! Don't see why not.. But I have one question.. What are you supposed to wear?" Flaky asked. The tigers' smile grew into a grin,<br>"Follow me, ladies.." Holly said, walking up to her room, followed by the three girls.  
>"Let me guess. You're gonna pick us an outfit to wear?" Yin asked. Flaky shook her head,<br>"She will, but if I were you, I wouldn't wear it, not unless you want to wonder the streets half naked.." The two twins looked at each other, then at Holly as she wondered into her room.  
>"Actually, Holly, I wouldn't mind picking something with Flaky!" Yin said, forcing a smile out,<br>"Me too! Come on, Flaky!" Yang said, rushing into Flaky's room with Yin. Holly chuckled at Flaky's advice to the twins.  
>"How did I know you were going to do that?" Holly questioned with a smile.<br>"I always do! I'm pretty sure the girls wouldn't want to go to that rave wearing a neon thong-like bottom, and not to mention, two neon plasters over their nipples!" Flaky stated, raising an eye-brow.  
>"I know, you're right! But you know me, Flaky, when it comes to raving, I'm all about being the centre of attention!" Holly said with a wink. Flaky rolled her eyes and should her head before seeing to the twins again.<p>

(Holly's POV)

It's true! Sure I go out there looking half naked, but it's what raves are all about! People these days will never understand me. My smile grew as I pulled out a box with a sticker saying "My Rave Stash", I keep all of my party gear in here. I might as well get my outfit ready now so it's ready for tomorrow! I opened the box and looked around it, I pulled out a neon pink Rave thong bottom, which glowed in the dark, a pink, black and green striped tie and a matching leg-lengthed leg warmer with one for my arm, and on the other arm and leg, three glow-in-the-dark bracelets that hung loose, and finally, just like Flaky said, neon pink and green plasters on both my nipples. I always style my hair and make-up so they look crazy and wild! Flaky hates me for going there dressed like that. But like is said, that's what's raving is truly about.. Even though everyone else there doesn't dress less like me.. But what the heck, it's better to stand out!

**A.N: Sorry for the late update guys, but schoolwork's a killer for me.. But, I hope you liked it! And I know that there isn't that much action going on, but I haven't got that deep into the story yet..**

**Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: I know it's been a long while since I last updated this, but I'm back with this one! Hope you guys like it!**

CHAPTER 9:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Holly was the first to wake up, as she knew that today was the day of the rave party. She threw her covers off and dramatically burst out of her bedroom door,

"Alright, ladies! Get your asses out of bed; we've got a lot to do!" She sang, waiting for Flaky, Yin and Yang to appear from their bedrooms.

They soon did, looking very un-pleased by the fact that they were woken up at 7 in the morning.

"I thought it didn't start until late?" Yang asked with a tired yawn.

Holly nodded, "That's right!"

"So why are we up this early?" They all exclaimed, but Holly just happy skipped down the stairs.

The three girls face-palmed, "I swear to God, that girl is asking for a good slap."

The two Racoon twins have been up all night and all morning planning out their first scheme with the help from Holly. Yet Shifty still couldn't see the whole idea in using her for their evil deeds.

"Alright, Lifty, I understand whatever it is you're planning, but what I really can't seem to take in, is how you've seemed to turn suicidal." Shifty explained to his younger brother, rubbing his temples out of stress.

Lifty shook his head, "Listen, bro," he started, "I'm not suicidal, that's for sure, but if you think about it, this whole thing we're doing with her is like a first class ticket to big money."

Money was something the two brothers have never shook their heads to, even as children, they did the best they could to get lots of it. It's like cat-nip for these two Kleptomaniac's. So, apparently, Shifty couldn't find an excuse to fight back. Maybe Lifty was right...

After having a mental argument with himself over an answer, Shifty finally decided to go with Lifty's plan... Whatever his plan was...

"Fine. We'll do it. But remember, if you slip up once, picture yourself hung outside her house-"

"Shifty, are you forgetting about the towns' curse? Even if she does kill us, we'll be back as good as new the next day!" Lifty reminded him, cutting his brother off.

Shifty's ears perked, "Oh yeah... I don't even think she knows about this curse!"

"And she won't have to either!" Lifty added, patting Shifty's shoulder.

Whatever their mischievous scheme was, they were certain it would go according to plan. They'll just have to find out.

"What do you mean; you guys haven't even picked an outfit yet!" Holly complained to the three girls.

She was hoping to see what they picked to wear for the rave, but it turns out they don't even have anything to wear.

Holly face-palmed,

"I tell you what, how about we all go on a little shopping spree together?" She offered with a grin.

"Yeah! Why not? At least then me and Yin can get some more clothes for ourselves, right Yin?" Yang confirmed.

Yin shook her head, "Actually, Yang, we don't have money, remember? We've just moved here!"

Holly sighed and wrapped her arms around the twins' shoulders,

"Have no fear, ladies, everything that's purchased today will be by my good friend the Credit Card!" The Tigress chuckled with a playful wink.

The twins gave a doubtful look, "We can't accept that, Holly." They sighed.

"Yes you can, and you will!" Holly corrected, "Come on, we've got a mall to raid!"

"Well what about Flaky?" Yin asked.

"Oh, she's gone back to Flippy's house. It looks like it's just us three!" Holly cheerfully said.

She lead them both to her garage, and pressed the button to open it, only to reveal a big, purple, glossy-painted Hummer. The twins' mouth gaped open at the sight, all that was running through their minds is how could she own a big car like that when it has a big price itself?

"Woah, dudette..." Yin mumbled, "How did you afford such a pricey car?"

"I was pretty successful in the war after I retired; all of the money I got was kindly from the government. I guess I'm pretty much loaded!" Holly explained proudly, "But hop in, we'd better get going!" She finished, stepping into the drivers seat of the Hummer.

They both followed after her. Yang sat in the passengers' seat, whiles Yin sprawled out in the back,

"So you're a war vet? That rocks!" Yin complemented, folding her arms behind her head and resting her feet on the end seats.

"I guess so! But I've retired now," Holly sighed, memories of the war flooding back to her, she smiled, "now I'm working as an... Uh... N-never mind..." Holly stammered, mentally cursing herself for almost blowing her cover.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

She hasn't told the twins about her undercover work as an assassin. Holly wanted to tell them, but she thought it was too early to risk it. After all, if she did tell them, whatever danger Holly was in, they'd be in it too. The main rule for the few assassins like herself is to kill anyone that finds out about her being undercover. Flaky already knows about her work, with them having gone through a lot together, and she perfectly understands the consequences.

Holly, Yin and Yang had just ended their struggle in finding a parking spot by simply parking right in front of the mall. The only problem was that the security guards outside of the mall took notice of her illegal parking. But Holly already had a few tricks up her sleeve. She faced the two girls as the guard walked towards them,

"Watch and learn, ladies."

"Excuse me miss, your gonna have to park where everyone else parks." The large, black-furred wolf commented, folding his muscular arms.

"And where would that be, sir?" Holly asked with a smile.

The guard frowned at her, cracking his neck loudly,

"In the parking lot!" He hissed.

The Tigress smirked, and pulled him by his shirt so that he was face to face with her,

"Is that so?" She started in a seductive tone, "You wanna know what else is in the parking lot?"

The guard swallowed, a blush lightening his dark cheeks,

"W-what?"

"The perfect place for me and you to get it on in the back of my Hummer, baby..."

The guards ears twitched, he was wondering if she was being serious. Could he really get lucky that easily?

"Uh... R-really?" He stammered anxiously.

"Really... But the only thing getting in our way..." Holly whispered to him, but then her voice turned to a loud growl, "...Is the fact that there's no fucking parking spaces in the God damned parking lot!"

Holly pushed the guard away and smacked her long tail in his face as she walked off with the twins, who could barely hold back there laughs.

"See ya 'round, baby!" Holly sarcastically called out to the guard, blowing him a kiss.

"You sure did show that guard!" Yang laughed with a wink, "But are you sure he won't try and move your car?"

"Eh, no worries, he won't dare!" Holly replied, shrugging.

They entered the mall, and it was huge. As they first walked in, they came face to face with a large fountain, and there were children tossing coins and splashing about in the water. But even though they were expecting that mall to be cramped, it wasn't very crowded. It was almost empty.

They girls exchanged glances before shrugging it off then making their way to the first shop.

"Where should we go first, guys? I'll let you pick!" Holly said, her eyes browsing the mall.

"How about... -Hey... Is that Flaky?" Yin questioned, pointing at a red figure further into the mall.

"I think it is..." Yang added, trying to get a closer look at her.

Holly got a good glimpse of the red figure, and then simply flashed a smile,

"That's Flaky alright. I know those puffy, long quills from anywhere!"

Once they got Flaky's attention, since it was her after all, the three girls rushed over to her. They startled the troubled porcupine for a moment, until she realised it was only them.

"I've found you guys! I've been searching the whole mall for you!" Flaky exaggerated in relief, causing the three girls to exchange confused glances.

"What do you mean? We thought you were going to Flippy's house?" Yang commented.

"He didn't do anything stupid to you, did he?" Holly asked, seriously.

Flaky shook her head before letting out a worried sigh,

"No he hasn't done anything, Holly," she stated, "but you're right, I was going to his house, but it's empty. And the door was wide open... So, I didn't bother going in and decided to come here and meet you guys!" Flaky finished explaining.

"Flippy wasn't home, and his door was left wide open?" Holly said, blatantly.

Right now, Holly was starting to think twice about Flippy. Leaving his house unlocked? God knows where he went..

All four of them decided to continue with their shopping around the dull mall. They were picking and choosing random shops to look in, until one particular store caught Holly's eye. It was a weaponry store. Flaky wasn't at all surprised as she saw her rush into the store, but the twins were certainly confused.

"We'll have to follow her in, but whatever you do, don't stand near her," Flaky said, cautiously, "Believe me, she's not just going in there to look around."

The twins nodded as they followed after Holly in the large weapon store.

"How come we shouldn't go near her?" Yang asked, "...She won't kill us will she...?" She then added suspiciously.

"No, she wouldn't kill you; let's just say she has a strong fetish for weapons and destruction. Every time we see a store like this, she HAS to go in and play with the weapons." Flaky explained, "It's almost embarrassing." She finished with a face-palm.

Flaky was right about Holly playing with the weapons after all, only causing the poor shopkeeper to cower behind the counter. The store was almost trashed, there were holes in the walls, clearly from gunshots, the isles containing most of the weapons were knocked over, and glass windows that were built to keep the Katana sword were smashed, and the swords were missing.

"Excuse me sir? Did you see a female tiger come in here?" Yin asked the cowardly shopkeeper.

He shakily appeared from behind the counter,

"Y-you mean the one who b-bolted in, smashed the K-Katana display to steal it, then t-trashed my whole store?" He stammered, eyeing the bomb-hit mess.

"That's her." They answered to him.

He then pointed towards the target room with a shaking hand. So the three girls rushed towards where she was to see that she was stood panting in the centre of the room, holding the Katana. There were targets and dummies that were smashed or trashed up scattered around the area.

"Come on Holly. The game's over now!" Flaky called out walking towards the Tigress with caution.

She didn't answer for a moment, until she turned to face them. Flaky jumped as she saw an odd silver gleam in her eyes, the gleam that she hadn't seen in years. Her eyes were completely silver with no trace of a pupil. Flaky grabbed her shoulders and shook her in an attempt to snap her out of her insane state.

**A.N: I know this one kinda sucked... But you should blame writers block for that, I'm afraid...**

**Review please, I'm not even sure that I still have readers for this one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Phew! Finally got this chapter finished! Now I can go for a nap... G'night y'all!**

CHAPTER 10:  
>(Flaky's POV)<p>

I can't believe it... After all these years her insane state hadn't shown up... Now here it is.

I hate it.

When it's out, she's like a whole different person.

And it's all because of her father.

It all happened when she lived back on her home planet, Zonazialfan.. Strange name, I know. Her father was a top soldier in the W.A.R on our planet, the same war as Flippy, but when he had to retire; Holly was forced to take his place, even though it was an army for male soldiers only. She didn't really want to join, but she had no choice. I met her shortly before the war started, and I was pretty gutted when she was called back in.

When the war was over, everyone was aloud home. The only bad thing about her going home, was coming back to witness her father brutally murder her mother, Holly even said there was no reason for it. A week later, her father was sentenced for life in prison, but Holly even said that she thinks he'll escape sooner or later. This is what caused her to run away from home, leaving her unaware sisters behind.

She was severely and painfully scarred from the incident, but never discovered this until she became an assassin for a top secret government.

But back to this situation, how and why has it appeared now? Her insane state never shows unless she thinks, speaks or is reminded of her mother. She viciously snarled at me as a growl was heard form at the back of her throat. I was frozen. Her dangerously narrow eyes didn't slip from mine.

I didn't want to do it, but I slowly began to back away from her, towards where the twins were stood. They shouldn't be seeing her like this.

Once I reached where the twins were stood, I stood in-between them and tightly grabbed their wrists.

"Don't... Say... A word..." I shakily whispered to them, backing away with them.

I could tell they were just as scared as me as I felt both their hand shaking in mine. As soon as we moved a little quicker, Holly professionally spun the sword around in her hands before swiftly throwing it towards us, the sword slicing the air as it just missed us... Then hit the shopkeeper.

We whimpered in fear at the sword impaled through his chest, he gagged before dying of blood loss.

"Run!" I yelled.

We quickly sprinted our way out of the store, Yang suddenly stopped,

"This way!" She pointed towards and emergency exit that lead to the side of the mall.

Without looking back we rushed out of the exit and towards the car park. Holly's Hummer was in sight, but then we realised she had the keys... Still, we ran towards her car, but when we got there,

"Going somewhere?" Her demonic voice rang from the side of the Hummer; it was like her voice crossed with a low demonic voice.

She was leaning against it, swinging her keys on her finger. I pushed Yin and Yang behind me.

"Stop this, Holly. This isn't you-"

"Of course it's me, Flaky! The girl you've know for years! How could you be so modest...?" She teased in a menacing tone. It reminded me of Flippy's other half... Evil...

"I know what happened to your mother was painful... But it happened... It's not our fault..." I said, it was probably the wrong attempt to calm her down as I thought twice about it.

Her face seemed to turn angrier and harsher as she heard me say the word mother. Now I know that it was definitely the wrong thing to mention in front of her...

"Don't you DARE speak of my mother, you unprincipled little bitch!" She roared, revealing her deadly claws.

I cowered in fear with the twins as she stepped closer, snarling at us with pure hatred, her silver pupils shrunk as she raised her claws. I was prepared to take the hit from her... Like I always have been...

But It didn't come.

I stood completely still with my eyes sealed shut.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Holly clutching her head on her knees, pulling at her hair, and Yin was cowering over Yang with her cradled in her arms, crying for her to wake up... Oh no...

"Yang! Please, don't do this to me!" Yin cried, tightly hugging her unconscious, bleeding sister.

Yang had five deep gashes in her stomach; I just prayed they weren't that deep. I quickly sat beside them. Why did Yang have to do that! She risked her life for me by taking the hit that should have come to me!

"Oh my gosh... Wha... What did she do?" I questioned shakily.

"She jumped in front of you before Holly could attack to you..." Yin replied, letting her tears stream down her cheeks.

I looked over at Holly; she was still mentally struggling with herself, scraping at the ground with her claws, leaving deep marks. I still couldn't understand how she could let her mental illness get to her that easily.

"We'd better get her to a hospital. Fast." Yin stated in a serious but worried tone.

I nodded and got up to walk towards Holly. I bent down and took her car keys from her. She didn't even bother to look up at me.

"I'm sorry, Holly..." I whispered before helping Yin carry Yang to Holly's car.

(Normal POV)

They stepped out of the car and locked up after they carried Yang out and towards the hospital. They had an arm wrapped each shoulder as they un-patiently waited at the reception. A nurse finally came over to them; it was a short female pink chipmunk. She gasped in shock when she saw Yang.

"Oh my... What happened?" She asked.

Yin was struggling to answer,

"We... Uh-"

"We had an accident with a friend..." Flaky confirmed, a little sadly.

The nurse gave a nod before stepping into an office to find a doctor. It was the blue anteater from the town hall. Flaky gave him a confused look as he approached them in a hurry.

"Sniffles? I thought you worked at the-"

"No time for chatting, Flaky, she's losing blood fast." Sniffles interrupted, as Giggles, the nurse, helped him lay Yang on a hospital bed.

A few hours passed. Yin and Flaky have been sat outside the hospital room Yang was in, in silence. Flaky had done her best to comfort Yin, but it was no use.

The poor girl was so worried about losing her sister, but who could blame her? They seemed like they were so. It would be devastating if she were to lose her like this.

And it would be all Holly's fault...

But they knew she's had a painful past.

Yin knew she could blame her, even Yang knew.

The nurse finally came out of the room. Yin and Flaky rose from their seats and waited for the nurse to say something. At least something good...

"Your friend is perfectly fine!" She happily informed, "Would you like to see her?"

They both nodded and followed her into the room. The sound of beeping and heavy breathing was heard where Yang was lay asleep. Yin weakly smiled as she rushed over to her and stood beside her. Just feeling Yin's presence made Yang wake up,

"Y... Yin?" Yang whispered weakly.

"I'm here, Yang! I'm so sorry!" Yin cried, gently hugging her sister so she doesn't hurt her too much.

Flaky sniffled happily at the sight, slowly walking beside them. She gave Yang a friendly hug,

"I can never thank you enough, Yang... What you did was extremely brave... Even I couldn't stand up to her like that!" Flaky exclaimed, her voice slightly trembling as she started to cry.

Yang felt a lump in the back of her throat as tears built up in her blood-red eyes. She hugged Flaky back, as well as Yin,

"There's no need to thank me... You should thank Holly."

"W-what do you mean?" Yin asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Ever since I met her, I've finally found the courage and bravery that was waiting to show." Yang whispered, releasing them from the hug.

Yin and Flaky glanced at each other, surprisingly. But were interrupted by the nurse before they could answer her,

"Ok, girls, Dr. Sniffles said that your friend will have to stay her until tomorrow night, for full recovery."

Yin frowned at the nurse and tightly grasped her sisters shaking hand,

"That's fine..." She started before kneeling beside her sister on the bed so they were at the same height, "Don't worry, Yang, we'll be here as soon as we can to come and get you, right Flaky?"

"Right." Flaky replied with a respectful nod.

As soon as they said their goodbyes to Yang, they left the hospital and made their way back to the Hummer. Yin was still devastated, even though she knew that her sister was alive and almost well. Flaky noticed this and gave her a friendly hug,

"Hey, don't worry; they said she'll be fine by tomorrow." She confirmed softly.

Yin sniffled and nodded before fastening her seatbelt, Flaky did the same before driving off out of the hospital car park.

"So, what do we do about Holly? Would she of gone home, or...?" Yin asked.

"I'm not so sure, everytime she does something like this, she avoids everyone because of guilt, or incase she might do it again." Flaky replied with a sigh.

She remembered when they first started to live together, and on that same night, Flaky came face to face with Holly's insane state. She successfully attacked the poor porcupine... But she still accepted her guilty apology after Holly explained what was wrong with her.

Holly had finally managed to gain self-conscious after a while; she slowly stumbled to her feet again and headed out of the mall, avoiding eye-contact with the startled public around her. She knew by now that they'd all judge her to be an insane schizo. A heartless and vicious killer with a highly troubled past. If that's what they thought...

They were probably right, were they not?

Wrong.

Of course her manias and disorders cause her to be a little... Hell-bent... But who were they to judge her? They didn't even know anything about her!

Holly felt her bottom lip tremble; she wiped the tears away from her eyes and sped up out of the mall, feeling cold eyes all over her. As she ran out, she came across a window in the front of the mall and deeply stared at her reflection. But all she could see was her beautiful dear mother, Camilla. Holly had the same thick but curvy figure as her, even the same beauty spot above the right side of her lip, what if that was the reason her father was married to her in the first place - for her stunning body.

She growled thinking about him, the bastard that made her insane mind a reality. The reflection in the window of her made her whimper... Why did she have to look like this? She always said to herself how she looked like any mans little pleasure toy no matter what she wore. Her whole body; large bust, thighs, hips and behind, tiny waist, fit stomach and thick legs were like a main attraction for any mans' greedy eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She furiously growled and punched her fist through the glass at her reflection. The Tigress sobbed to herself before backing away and running off away from the mall, paying no attention to the pain in her bloody hand, head and heart.

**A.N: Forgot to mention earlier, there will be a sequel to this, but I don't have a name for it yet!**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Hehe... I almost forgot that I wrote this yesterday after I did the earlier one... So I might as well upload this one as well!**

CHAPTER 11:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

Holly thought twice about going home, after what had happened with poor Yang. She began to scratch at the irritating dry blood in her fur, really wanting to take a shower or bath at least. But if she couldn't go home...

"Flaky? Yang? Yin? Are you there?" Holly called out, entering her house slowly.

She didn't see her Hummer outside, so she guessed they were still at the hospital. But at least now she could grab a few things before she left.

Holly rushed up to her room and grabbed an overnight bag from under her bed before she started putting her stuff into it. She despised having to do this, but it had to be done for the sake of her friends.

As Holly walked back out of the house, she noticed her Hummer parked outside the garage. Were they back? The keys were still in the ignition... She walked towards it and heard a door slam. Startled, she looked back at her house, but the door was wide open. It was actually Flippy's door.

Holly glared at the ground and clenched her fist. She was somewhat jealous of the green bear, Flaky would rather spend her time with him, who they had just met, rather than herself, who she's known for years.

The only thing that occurred in Holly's mind was the thought of Flaky and the twins wanting to avoid her. This almost made her hate his guts. She just wanted to sit there and cry her eyes out, the world was turning against her, and moving to this town didn't solve anything except escaping from the asylum.

Once she successfully held back her tears, she exhaled before placing her bag in the car boot then seating in the drivers' seat. Even though she had no idea where she was going, she sped off out of the driveway.

After driving around the town for a while, she came to a halt as she saw the sun reflect off something shiny at the side of the road. Holly stepped out of the car and walked towards it before picking it up and examining it closely, dusting the dirt off it.

It was a dog tag, from the same army as herself. She chipped dirt away from the name, and it read Tyson the Tiger. Holly swore that out of nowhere, her heart skipped a beat. That name... She could recognise it from anywhere. Tyson was like her closest friend in the army, almost close enough to be her soul mate. He admitted to having feelings for her, but she never got a chance to give him an answer as the war started without a warning. Maybe she feels the same...

"How..?" She mumbled to herself as she realised she was still actually holding Tyson's dog tags, the man she hasn't seen for years,

Would that mean he's here in Happy Tree Town?

"Tyson? Where are you?" Holly was yelling.

She had a feeling he would have been around the woods, considering she found his dog tags just outside the woods. Then after a while of searching and yelling, she heard a deep groaning voice, but it sounded like they were in pain.

"Tyson? Is that you?" Holly nervously called out, racing to wherever the voice came from.

Then she saw him, the grey and black-striped tiger she's known since she joined the army was lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood with a bullet wound in his right arm. He took one good look at her with his light green, glossy eyes and a weak smile managed to form on his bruised face.

"Oh my... Tyson!" Holly cried, sitting beside him, "What happened to you?"

"I tried to stop him..." He replied in his deep voice and Russian accent, "But he wouldn't give up... Not without a fight..."

"What do you mean? No... Tyrone?" Holly exclaimed.

"He said he was coming for you, Holly... But I won't let him..." He whispered, stroking her soft face with his shaking hand.

She tightly clutched his hand, holding back her tears; he actually wanted to risk his life for her.

"Let's go... We need to get your wounds treated." Holly said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to help him walk.

Flaky and Yin were sat in Flippy's house, trying their best to relax, and were actually starting to feel slightly better, thanks to the green bears caring company.

"We can't thank you enough, Flippy." Yin said with a smile.

"It's no problem, really, I can understand what you're going through, Yin," He replied, "I can even understand what Holly must be going through, too..."

"Oh believe me, what she's been through is worse than shell shock..." Flaky confirmed, looking down at the ground.

"What could be worse than shell shock?" Evil sarcastically scoffed in Flippy's head.

"Plenty of things..." Flippy replied.

They both stayed at his house for a little while longer, until they thought it was getting pretty late. Yin just wanted this day to end, so she could see her sister again.

"Well, we'd better head back home, I'm sure we're both feeling tired." Flaky sighed, watching Yin let out a yawn.

"Sure thing, I'll see you guys soon." Flippy replied as they began to leave.

Flaky quickly turned to face him again, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, surprising him, and pleasing him. Flippy didn't even give him enough time to kiss back as she pulled back to leave with Yin, waving back at him from outside.

"That bear sure can't get enough of you, Flaky!" Yin chuckled, nudging her arm playfully.

"Oh, but he's so cute!" Flaky giggled, as they both stepped into their house and kicked their shoes off.

Time seemed to fly by as the two were having a good laugh together, almost forgetting about Holly, and even Yang. Flaky offered to make them both a hot chocolate after they changed into their pyjamas. They got even sleepier after they finished it, so they washed up and went up to bed after saying goodnight.

All Yin could worry about was Yang, and all Flaky could wonder about was Holly.

"Shit... They're home..." Holly hissed to herself, as she saw the lights in the bedrooms of her house switch off.

"Who?" Tyson asked, wiping dry blood from his nose.

"My friends, we live in the same house..."

"So how come you don't want to go there?"

"I... I-I don't want to talk about it..."

Tyson immediately got suspicious. He always hears her say something like this whenever she's done something wrong. After trying hard to think where they could go, Holly just decided that she could treat his wounds in her car; after all, she always keeps her first aid kit in there.

"Come on, we'll have to do it in my car." Holly finally confirmed, leading him towards her car.

Then straight away, after hearing her say that, Tyson became his normal old self around her again,

"Woah, woah, woah.. You're actually letting me have you this time, eh?" He chuckled.

"Me and my big mouth.." Holly mumbled, "No, Tyson. Sadly, I'm not letting you have me in my car." She sarcastically added.

"Damn it... Wait- so you would?"

"Don't push it, honey."

Tyson and Holly were sat in the back seats of her Hummer so she could treat his wounds. The tiger kept gazing at her as she cleaned them. He noticed that she still looked the same as when he last saw her as he stared at most of her feminine features, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

Holly looked at him the same way; he was still the same handsome war vet that she met in the army. Even when they first met, Holly couldn't help but get caught in gazes at his perfectly masculine, large body. She blushed as she noticed him getting a sneaky look at her cleavage,

"Don't make me slap you, Tyson." She warned, raising her hand.

He just chuckled deeply at her threat,

"Go ahead, sweet cheeks, you know I like it rough..."

"Is that so?" Holly started, faking a surprised look, and then elbowed him in the gut, causing him to grunt with a laugh, "How's that for rough?"

"Perfect!" He said.

After she'd cleaned and treated his wounds, she tidied everything up and put them away, avoiding Tyson's gazing again.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked him, feeling uncomfortable at being this close to him.

"You're just so..." Tyson said, drifting off as he grinned at her, "...Beautiful."

Holly blushed immensely at his words, what's with the sudden outburst?

"O...k? That was random!" She laughed raising an eyebrow.

"I mean it, you know. You don't understand how much I love you, Holly." Tyson added, grasping her hands with his, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, that's what every guy said when they tried to get in my pants back in the army." Holly stated, pulling her hands away from his and stepping out of the car.

Tyson followed her and grabbed her shoulders before backing her up against her Hummer. She wriggled to get out of his firm grip, but he wouldn't let her move.

"None of them could love you as much as I do," He confirmed, sliding his arms around her waist before leaning down to kiss her.

Her eyes widened, but they slowly closed as she let herself sink into his bliss. Returning the favour, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, running her fingers through his soft, light brown hair. Their grips got tighter on each other as their kiss deepened, but they soon pulled back as they heard a door open.

Both Flaky and Yin were stood at the front door of their house with a sheepish and tired smile on their faces,

"Well, well, well! Look who finally decided to come home!"

Holly blushed as Flaky and Yin came closer to them, but shook it off before nervously introducing Flaky to Tyson,

"Uh... Flaky, Yin, this is Tyson," She mumbled, as they all shook hands, "Tyson, these are my room mates, Yin and Flaky."

"It's very nice to meet you, ladies,"

"You too." They answered him with a nod.

Tyson then turned to face Holly,

"I'll see you soon, Holly, can I just say, I'm so glad to know that you're alive."

"Uhh... You too, I guess?" Holly said, confusion rung in her voice.

Then he simply kissed her hand and began to walk away. Flaky and Yin stood beside her as she watched him disappear. They all stood there for a minute before letting out a yawn.

"Look guys... I know I've pretty much screwed up. Yin, I'm so sorry for what I did to your sister..." Holly apologised with a tearful look.

Yin just gave a friendly smile and brought her in for a hug,

"It's alright, but it's not really me you should be apologising to, it's Yang."

"I know, and I will when I see her again..."

Yang was peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed, her mind was almost completely switched off, and she actually felt relaxed, even though she was badly injured. Yang woke up slightly as she heard something outside. Grabbing the night gown beside her bed, she carefully stepped out of the bed and looked out of the window after fully opening it to get a good look outside, a cool breeze filling the room.

She heard the same noise again and looked down at a bunch of nearby, rustling bushes. All it turned out to be was the wind. She chuckled to herself before shutting the window again. Yang didn't really want to stay in the hospital, but at least it gave her a chance to relax by herself.

She lay back down in the bed and closed her eyes, only to be interrupted once again as she heard a loud thud against the window. She jumped at the sudden sound and, once again, got out of the bed to see what it could have been this time. But there wasn't anything there, until she saw an injured bird that was lying on the ledge fly away.

Before she could turn around, without warning, she felt a hand tightly cup her mouth, she tried to scream, but it only ended up being a muffled one. Yang even tried clawing at their hand, but it didn't move a muscle.

"Don't struggle, gorgeous, it will only make it worse for you." Yang heard them say, and it was definitely a man, she could tell by his low, rough voice.

For a second she thought she recognised his Russian accent from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Then it hit her.

It was the same blue tiger that she saw with Yin in the woods, just before Holly helped them escape.

Tyrone.

Yang tightly closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down her cheeks. He finally released her mouth and wiped her tears off of his hand.

"What do you want from me?" Yang whispered, having no idea who he was or what he was capable of.

"I believe we've met in the woods, along with your pretty little feline twin, Yin, am I right?" Tyrone said in sadistic tone.

Yang cringed at his voice, hating the sound of it. It made her edgy just thinking about what he could do to her.

"Y-yes... Why?" She murmured quietly.

"I think you know someone that I'm looking for." He replied, stepping closer to her.

She wanted to back away, but for all she knew, it could have been a trap. So she simply edged away from him, but he reached out and grabbed her arm,

"Now hold up, sweet cheeks, I'm not finished with you yet, I was just wondering..." He started in a fake soft tone, "Who did this to you?"

Yang looked down at the scars on her chest and sighed,

"Ho- wait... How am I supposed to trust you?" Yang suddenly asked.

"You don't have to trust me; I just want to know who put you in this hospital in the first place." He replied.

"A friend... Why do you care? You don't even know me!"

"Oh but I know who your "friend" is, my dear," He hissed, towering over the poor puma, "and, I hope you don't mind me saying, but I'm using you for bate to catch my feline friend. Once and for all..."

With that, he swiftly grabbed her hair by its roots and tilted her head to the side before sticking a needle into her neck. As the liquid was fully inserted into her, she felt her legs grow weaker and weaker, and the room seemed to turn to a blur and spin before her. She fought to keep her eyes open, but lost.

Everything around her went black.

**A.N: Well at least you didn't wait long for this one!**

**Review and tell me what you think of it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: RELIEF! I've been ill this week and I've hardly been on my laptop, but I'm actually in a good mood considering I've been coughing, sneezing and gagging non-stop (not that you guys needed to know that...) but here it is anyway.**

**Also, XenaTheAlienChick, I totally agree with you in your awesome review, I also hate DB and JB to the bottom of my guts XD and I always will!**

**Anyways! Here it is,**

CHAPTER 12:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

The next morning, Flaky and Holly agreed to waking up early with Yin so they could see Yang. They quickly finished their breakfast and locked up before piling into Holly's Hummer. They sped off down the road in a rush to get there.

Once they arrived there, most of the area was infested with police and FBI cars, but one car caught Holly's eye the most. It belonged to her personal undercover agent, Hank, he was a large grey wolf with short black hair and bright green eyes, but you can hardly tell since he always wears his blacked out shades, along with his black suit.

"Wait here guys, I'm gonna go and find out what's going on." Holly said before walking towards Hank.

She tapped his shoulder as he was in a brief conversation with a few police officers, but he turned to face her and nearly choked in shock.

"Holly? What the fu-"

"Same to you, honey," She said cutting him off, then turning to face the police officers he was speaking to earlier, "is it okay if I steel him for a moment?"

They all just shrugged then nodded, so Holly dragged him away from them.

"As I was saying... What the fuck are you doing here?" Hank exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same question!" Holly replied, slightly raising her voice.

The grey wolf sighed, squeezing his temples,

"Well, actually, I'm here on a vacation with a few friends. Until I got a harsh phone call from our boss, and he explained to me about the news you getting put in a mental asylum! Why would you do that?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Hank?"

"Why would you let them put you in there, you're supposed to fight back, for Christ's sake! You know you're job is more important than some asylum!" He corrected.

"I know! But the drugs they use are too strong for me to handle, they give us the same drugs they would use to knock out a fucking rhino!" She yelled back at him, "But I'm not in there anymore, my friend busted me out."

"Good, just make sure to be prepared next time-"

"Alright, whatever! Anyway, what's going on here?" Holly then asked, looking around the police infested hospital.

"Someone in the hospital said they called the police after they saw two doctors being killed by a masked tiger, police came, found out that one of the recent patients had gone missing. An hour later, the whole hospital was gassed, we found every single person in there unconscious." He explained.

After mentioning the word "tiger", Holly suddenly became suspicious. She looked back at Yin and Flaky, who were calmly chatting together. She looked back at Hank,

"Can I look around the hospital?" She asked him, "I need to check something. It's really urgent."

"I guess so, but I'd have to come with you if you want to get in." Hank informed.

Holly nodded then turned to face Yin and Flaky,

"Wait here a minute," She started before heading back towards them both, "Guys, I'm going to look around the hospital, you need to wait here just incase something goes wrong."

"Sure thing, Holly!" They both answered, almost enthusiastically.

Holly headed back towards Hank, and they were both about to enter the hospital, but a nearby police officer stopped them,

"You can't go in there-"

"Don't worry, I'm with you guys." Hank stated, showing him his badge.

The officer inspected it before nodding and walking away. Then both entered the smoky hospital together.

"Why do you think the police are here?" Flaky suddenly asked as she watched Holly enter the hospital with Hank.

Yin gave a shrug, with a concerned look,

"I dunno, but whatever the reason is, I just hope it doesn't involve Yang."

It had been a full night since Yang had been drugged in the hospital after an unexpected meeting with Tyrone, and she was only just starting to gain conscious. When she fully woke up, she looked around the dark, hazy room she was in, an uncomfortable feeling started to grow inside of her as she realised she was tied up to a chair with a gag around her mouth. She was still wearing the hospital gown, but noticed she was wearing a pair of black military boots.

"Where the hell am I..?" She thought to herself, her eyes cautiously darting around the room.

All she could really remember was being back in the hospital room, then seeing Tyrone... What if he'd kidnapped her? This thought made her try and wriggle out of the ropes, but it was no use, her wrists and ankles where tightly tied together as well as her waist, and no matter how much she tried to free herself, she only ended up getting hurt by the ropes cutting into her flesh. Yang winced at the burning pain, but still held back the urge to cry.

"Like I said before, gorgeous," The same taunting voice hissed from in front of her, "the more you struggle, the more it hurts..."

"You fucking asshole!" Yang yelled after holding it in before he removed her gag.

"I suggest you watch what you say, words like that shouldn't be coming from a pretty mouth like yours, should they now?" He taunted, cupping her chin.

She growled at him and spat in his face, he stumbled back and wiped it from his eyes, he glared at her and raised his hand, about to slap her, but Yang didn't even flinch,

"Y... You stupid little-"

"Tyrone." A dark husky voice interrupted him.

He turned around to face the door to the room,

"What do you want?" Tyrone mumbled.

"Leave the girl alone, it's not her that we want..." The dark voice commanded.

"...Fine..." He answered, giving Yang one last glare before leaving the room.

But as Tyrone left, someone else entered after him. The room was too dark to see anything, and the dim lights didn't do much help. All that was heard were loud footsteps coming closer to her. Then before she knew it, she was face to face with none other than the Tiger General.

Holly and Hank scanned the first floor of the hospital, but Holly was searching for a list of patients at the reception, hoping to find Yang's name.

"Do the police know who it was then went missing?" Holly asked, reading through the names of the patients.

"No, but a few witnesses claimed to have seen them. They said it was a black puma, but that's all we got out of 'em." Hank explained.

Holly stood completely still, then dropped the list and ran back out of the hospital. Hank quickly followed her,

"Holly, wait! What's wrong?"

She then stopped outside the entrance and turned to face him,

"You said it was a black puma, right?"

"...Yes?"

"Well that black puma is my friend! And I think I know the bastard that took her..." She hissed, thinking of Tyrone.

She then turned her back on him and rushed back to Flaky and Yin. With no questions asked, Holly piled into the car, followed by the two startled girls.

"What's wrong?" They both asked her, cautiously, fastening their seatbelts.

"I'm going to kill him... I'm going to fucking KILL HIM!" She hysterically exclaimed, squeezing the steering wheel, "That son-of-a-bitch is messing with my temper, now he's gone too, TOO far. Too far I tell ya..."

Yin and Flaky didn't bother saying anything to her incase she did something she would most likely regret. They just exchanged a confused glance and sank back in their seats as Holly sped off out of the hospital.

Hank was completely dumbfounded; Holly took off without even saying goodbye! He had to see what was going on, so he climbed into his car and sped out of the hospital to catch up with them, whispering to himself,

"I swear to god, this girl has lost it..."

Yang was still tied to a chair, and the Tiger General was curiously circling her. She was starting to get bored and was desperate to escape, but had no idea where she was or what would she has coming to her. Even if she did escape, she was probably miles away from home, how would she get back with these guys on her tail?

"Who are you?" She finally asked him.

He stopped in his tracks and stood in front of her,

"My dear, I'm someone you really wouldn't want to know, but since you asked, I am the Tiger General," He proudly stated, towering over her, "you're probably wondering where you are, am I correct?"

She glared at him, but nodded lightly.

"You are being held hostage in my lair, as bate, and if the person we want doesn't get here within the next 24 hours... I'm afraid you'll be dead..."

Yang swore she felt her heart leap into her throat, her eyes widened as she watched him leave the room with a taunting smile. Whoever this person was, they would have to hurry up... But do they even know that they're wanted by the Tiger General? She sunk into her seat and tried her best to think... She remembered Tyrone asking her who it was that injured her... What if Holly was the one they wanted and they kidnapped Yang so they'd all panic and come searching for her, but it would mainly be a trap for Holly...

But what do they even want with Holly?

"Alright guys we don't have much time." Holly said getting out of the car and rushing into her house.

Yin and Flaky followed behind her,

"What are you talking about? We didn't even get to see Yang!" Yin exclaimed in a worried tone.

"Okay, Yin... Please don't freak out, but... The police were at the hospital because she's been kidnapped..." Holly struggled to explain, expecting the worse from Yin.

But both Yin and Flaky choked,

"What?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" Holly said apologetically.

They both calmed down and took a deep breath, they walked into the house and sat on the couch, except Yin, who kept pacing up and down the room,

"What are we gonna do? Yang is gone!" She exclaimed, hysterically.

Holly stood up and grabbed her, firmly, by the shoulders and looked at her with a calm but concerned smile,

"Don't you worry, we're getting her back, because I know who took her and I know what they want in return..."

"And what would that be?" Flaky asked her.

Holly looked down at the ground for a moment, with a vision of herself tied up in the Tiger Generals lair, before looking back at them both,

"Me..."

Yin and Flaky were about to say something, until they heard a car pull up outside their house. They went to the front door and looked outside, then out of the car, stepped Hank, and as usual, he was wearing his blacked out shades. He straightened out his suit, before strolling towards them,

"Okay. What the hell was that?" He started, glaring at Holly, "You took of without even saying goodbye!"

"Well, you see-"

"Oh and you took off without telling me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He growled, cutting her off.

They all flinched at his voice, Holly grabbed his shoulders firmly and tried to calm him with a soothing voice,

"Now, listen, Hank. The only reason we left in a hurry is because we're panicking."

"Why? Why are you panicking, Holly?" Hank sighed.

"Why are we panicking? Let me think... Oh yeah! That's why! Our friend has been kidnapped by the Tiger General, duh!" She yelled, hysterically, shaking him.

Yin and Flaky tried their best to pull her off of him,

"Calm down, Holly! The more you panic, the more it'll seem like a bad thing!" Hank said, straightening his suit once again.

This time, all three of them got their hands on him as they mentally shook the life out of him.

"Hey, what's going on?" They heard a voice from behind them.

It was Flippy, in his usual military uniform. He waved until he saw Hank being ragged around, and walked over to them and waited for them to notice.

Flaky stopped and smiled at him,

"Oh, Flippy! Uh... Hey!" She nervously said, shuffling closer to him.

"What's going on?" He asked out of curiosity.

Flaky glanced over at the three and nervously giggled,

"W-well... Umm- why don't you come inside for a drink?" She offered, pointing towards her house.

He gave a nod before they both went into the house, leaving Yin, Holly and Hank arguing over the kidnap situation. Flaky let Flippy in first and shut the door behind them, Flippy noticed that their house was just like his after he looked around it more. They both seated together on the couch before Flaky began explaining the whole situation,

"What's happening is our friend, Yang, she's Yin's twin sister, and she's been kidnapped whiles she was in the hospital. Why she was in there in the first place? Holly..."

"I told you she was insane!" Evil added in Flippy's head.

Flippy mentally shook him out of his thoughts and continued to listen to Flaky.

"But Holly said that she knows who kidnapped her... I think she said it was the Tiger General or something like that..."

Flippy's ears twitched as he heard that name, and he could feel Evil's anger as well as his own. He tapped his fingers on his leg as he tried to stay calm. Hearing the Tiger General's name after so long made him furious, Flippy and Evil couldn't believe he was back.

"That bastard..." He muttered to himself.

"I don't really know who he is..." Flaky said.

"You wouldn't want to either. But all I can say is that he's an old "friend" from the war..."

They both stepped back outside and saw that Yin, Holly and Hank had calmed down by now. They walked over to them and heard them discussing about a helicopter.

"...So we can?" Holly said with slight enthusiasm.

Hank gave a stressed sigh and squeezed his temples,

"Yes, you can use my jet! But make sure it gets back to me in one piece. And I mean ONE piece, I swear to god, if I find one scratch on it, I'm using your next payment to fix it." He threateningly answered.

Holly just shrugged and roughly patted his back,

"Relax, baby! I got it all under control."

"Alright, hold the phone!" Yin added, flailing her hands in the air, "You're and assassin aren't you?"

Holly's heart almost stopped, and her pupils shrunk as everyone stared at her. She smacked her forehead and sighed,

"Please... Do not... Shout it out..." She whispered, as her gaze fixed on the ground.

Hank gave Yin a suspicious look and whispered to Holly,

"Shouldn't you be kil-"

"No! No, I shouldn't... Do that... We'll figure something out." Holly cut him off, slapping her hand over his mouth, not wanting Yin or Flippy to hear what he was going to say, "Okay, Yin, and you Flippy, you guys cannot tell ANYONE. Understood?" She added seriously.

They both slowly nodded,

"What would happen if we do? Not that I'd tell anyone... Just incase Evil blurts it out..." Flippy added, ignoring Evil's cursing.

"Then I'd have to kill you, and whoever else it was that found out." Holly replied.

Everyone went silent. Until Yin commented to break the silence,

"...Awesome, dude. Assassins- well... They kick ass, I guess!"

Holly laughed at her remark,

"No wonder it has the word "ass" in it- twice!"

"Oh gosh, am I the only sane person here?" Flaky exclaimed, "Yang's been kidnapped remember?"

"Oh yeah! What do we do now?" Yin said, realising she almost forgot about Yang.

"Say... Flippy, how would you like to come with me, Flaky and Yin on a visit to see the Tiger General?" Holly offered with a wink.

"Say yes! Say yes! I swear to god, I want to kick his sorry son-of-a-bitch ass!" Evil demanded in Flippy's head, but even Flippy had to agree with him,

"I don't see why not!"

Yang, watched Tyrone and the Tiger General stare at her. She didn't take her eyes off the two sadistic soldiers, but she grew a little startled as the Tiger General walked over to a large screen on the wall in front of her. She had to stay strong. Be brave...

"Now... Watch carefully, dear, you're life will depend on it." The General hissed as he switched the large screen on.

It brightened the room as it flickered on, and Yang watched as Tyrone typed something up on the computer next to the screen.

"It's ready, brother..." He confirmed.

Tyrone is the Tiger General's brother? So that would mean that Tyson is their brother too..

The General's smirk grew to a grin as he proudly growled,

"Excellent..."

Back at the town, Flaky, Flippy, Holly, Yin and Hank were in the girls' house, thinking over plans on this unexpected situation involving Yang. Holly already knew what they wanted from her...

At that moment; the large TV screen that was attached to the wall of the room switched itself on. They all jerked their heads to face it, and then HIS familiar face appeared on the screen,

"Greetings, my dear friends," The Tiger General started, with a smug grin on his shadowed face, "don't bother turning your backs on this message, therefore you will be turning your backs on your dear friend, Yang..."

The screen then showed Yang tied to the chair wearing the clothing from the hospital. Yin immediately fumed as she saw her sister and viciously yelled at the screen,

"Leave her alone!"

"Now, now! Let's not waist time and argue, sweetheart, I'm here to make a deal with a certain Tigress you all may know... You know who you are, Holly..." The General mocked in a devious tone.

Holly shot him a glare and stepped forward, her hands bailed into skin-piercing fists. She narrowed her eyes at the General and tried her best not to destroy her own TV,

"What... What the FUCK could you possibly want from me?"

"Well, well... Look at you! You haven't changed one bit since our last little rendezvous, you're the same feisty little feline we all met in the W.A.R..." The Tiger General chuckled, "But I thought that by now you'd know what we want from you."

Flippy butted in for a second,

"Wait, what does he mean by 'rendezvous'?" He then asked suspiciously.

Holly quickly shook her head, not wanting to go off the subject,

"That doesn't matter right now!" She yelled, starting to lose her temper, she then turned to face the screen, "I know what you want from me, and you WILL get it, and I can assure you that you WILL enjoy every singe fucking second of it!"

"Oh really?" She heard a voice call out from behind the General, then Tyrone appeared beside him, "Then I can't wait for you to bring it..." He growled with lust.

The General rolled his eyes and pushed him out of view,

"If you don't bring what we want here in the next 24 hours, Yang will never see another ray of sun." After that, the screen went blank and switched itself off.

The rest of the friends watched as Holly walked into the kitchen without another word. Hank let out a sigh of exasperation and followed behind her. He saw her in front of an open fridge, taking long, thirsty swigs from a bottle of milk. Holly let out a thirst-quenched sigh before placing the milk back into the fridge before closing it.

"Look, Holly, I know the situation you're in must be hard-"

"Hard? Don't talk to me about the word hard. You have NO idea what they want, do you?" Holly hissed.

"...Not exactly, what do they want?" Hank asked, scratching at the rough fur on his chin.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she swallowed nervously before answering,

"They want me to join their army in return of Yang. And if that's what they want, then that's what they'll get."

**A.N: Yeah, I guess that was pretty long, but I hope it didn't suck too bad! This is coming close to an ending...**

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: I'M NOT DEAD. Not yet anyway... Hi guys, I'm **_**really **_**sorry for the delay on this chapter, school and exams have been a royal pain in the behind for me... and adding Christmas forces even **_**more**_** pressure in my face, but I still managed to squeeze a chapter in during my rare spare time... So here it is!**

**Later in this chapter I'm using another one of XenaTheAlienChick's OC's: Lyrica! Keep an eye out for her ;D**

**(It's coming closer to the ending!)**

CHAPTER 13:  
>(Normal POV)<p>

After a long journey in Hank's private jet, he was about to bring it down for a careful landing, taking it step by step considering he hasn't flew a plane in ages. Yin examined the breathtaking view below them; palm trees, golden sand, a crystal-blue ocean and a healthy-looking forest that covered the centre of the island that they were above. They were surprised at how someone so evil and cruel could own a secret lair on such a beautiful landscape.

The landing wasn't hard at all as there was a large blank space on the ground that was, luckily, big enough for a plane landing. Hank brought the wheels out from under the jet and soon brought them down for a soft landing in the sand. He exited the cockpit and went to see the others,

"Alright guys, I'll be waiting here for you when, and if you return. As always, Holly, if you guys are not back here within an hour at the most, I'll have to call for back-up." Hank explained as he prepared to open the door, "Do you all have everything you need?"

"Don't worry, Hank, we'll be fine. Besides, it's not these guys that are in danger, it's me!" Holly replied with a laugh, attaching some of the weapons to her belt; a Bowie knife, two hand guns, a few throwing-blades, and extra shells. She grabbed the machine gun and flung the strap over onto her shoulder, she even attached another Bowie knife to her thigh.

The rest watched her stock up on other random weapons before she was finally satisfied with the amount she had. Holly then turned to Flaky, Yin and Flippy with excitement written all over her face,

"Alright, Flippy, you can have the sniper, but please make sure Evil knows that he's here to kill the Tiger General and his troops and not us,"

"He knows, and don't worry because even if he does come out, I'm sure he wouldn't go for you guys." Flippy stated as he heard Evil chat on about how he couldn't wait to get his hands around the Tiger Generals' neck.

"Good. Now, Yin, you do know how to handle a shotgun right?" Holly asked Yin as she loaded the gun for her. Yin gave a nod and took the gun from her,

"Do I have to answer that?" She replied with a playful grin. Holly smiled and patted the black-furred puma on the shoulder before turning to Flaky,

"Now, Flaky... I want you to use my twin Katanas, I know how you always used to love watching me practice with them in our old town, and then I said I'd teach you a few skills. Well it's time to put those skills to the test." Holly softly said to her, handing her the two identical swords. Flaky smiled and took them from her, gazing at the Chinese patterns on the handles.

"Let's go get 'em Tiger." Flaky whispered, strapping the swords to her back. Holly giggled at her,

"Good one, Flaky..."

"Alright guys, let's get moving, I'll be your eyes and ears for now, therefore I managed to hack into their security system, so all of their alarms are down, but the camera's still work, so be careful where you go." Hank explained, receiving a light punch in the arm from Holly,

"I knew I could always count on my Hanky boo!" She playfully teased. Hank blushed; he always got embarrassed whenever she called him that to show him up, especially in front of their co-workers.

Holly looked back at the rest and smirked as she spoke in her original language,

"As páei kai to kick syngnó mi gaïdoúria tous"

They all exited the jet and scanned their tropical surroundings, still astonished at the beautiful scenery. Hank gave them all a respectful salute before shutting the door again. The four of them glanced around for any sign of the Tiger General's lair; Flaky spotted a sandy, narrow path that lead into the forest. Maybe that was a way in.

Before they could make their way into the forest, Flaky halted as she felt a light tap on her shoulder, then she turned to face who it was and met Evil's eerie, golden gaze and sadistic smirk, except this time they appeared to have a more playful hint to them. This caused Flaky to hold back her scream that was dying to make an outburst as she remembered what Evil did to her during her date with Flippy.

"Say... Is that a bit of blood on your lips, Flaky?" Evil said, as he leaned closer to inspect her lips, and Flaky quickly touched her lips to check for herself,

"Is there really?" She said, almost sounding panicked. Then Evil swiftly lifted her up by her legs and flung her over his shoulder,

"Naa, must have been my imagination."

"Evil! Put me down!" Flaky yelled, squirming in his grip, but he didn't budge.

"Nope, I think the view of you from here is pretty nice!"

"...Pervert..." Flaky scoffed and let her muscles relax, giving up on escaping from him, as she probably knew by now that he wasn't going to kill her.

Holly and Yin saw the whole thing, but still managed to hold back their laughs and giggles; Evil gave them a thumbs up and began to walk on the narrow path in front of them into the forest, still carrying an unimpressed porcupine over his shoulder. Flaky looked up at Yin and Holly who were walking behind them and her bottom lip trembled as she squeaked,

"Help me..."

"Sir, all of the alarm systems are down." A blue tiger soldier came into the room with his machine gun at hand. The General rose from his seat and looked at the security camera screens, he already knew who it was,

"Looks like you might be able to live after all, Yang." He then said to Yang without taking his eyes off the screens. His hands curled into fists as he suddenly saw 4 figures dart through the trees below the hidden camera.

"Should we send troops out there?" Tyrone asked. The Tiger General was about to answer him until,

"I wouldn't send anyone out there if I we're you..." They heard a female voice call out from somewhere in the room. They both looked around for the unknown female,

"And you are?" Tyrone called out, hoping for a respond from her. Then at the corner of his eye, a white blur darted past the soldier from earlier, but left him with his throat cut as a loud slicing noise was heard.

The unaware soldier gagged as blood was gushing out of his neck even though he tried to hold the wound together, Tyrone and the General didn't hesitate to get their guns out. They heard the female voice once more,

"I'm afraid that your question is classified information..." She said as footsteps were heard from the shadowy end of the room.

They both looked closely as they could see a silhouette that appeared to be a white, nine-tailed fox, she was wearing dark, midnight-blue skinny jeans, which revealed most of her curves, with black combat boots underneath, a black zipped up hoodie, and the hood was up so it shadowed her face. A sharp blade was sticking out from underneath both of her sleeves, and the crimson red liquid that obviously belonged to the dead soldier on the ground was dripping from the dangerously pointed tip of the right blade.

Tyrone eyed the unidentified female before him,

"You look rather young my dear... If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" He asked her, his un-moving glance now focused on her hidden face. The white fox slowly looked up slightly, and revealed her smirking lips,

"I'm 15, old man." She said in a taunting tone that obviously succeeded in annoying the largely-built tiger as a low growl was heard from him,

"You'd better watch that mouth of yours, kid..."

"Oh I may be just a "kid", but I should warn you that this 15 year old fox knows just as much as you do... Even about Yang..." As soon as she mentioned Yang, the Tiger General and Tyrone's ears twitched with both anger and suspicion,

"How do you know?" They both questioned in unison, they then watched the young fox chuckle with amusement,

"Like I said..." She started as she made her way to the exit of the room, without the pressure of the two tigers following her, "I know a lot more than you think..."

With that, the two of them watched as the young, nine-tailed white fox disappear with each quick step she took as she sprinted down the never-ending corridor. The Tiger General swore that he had heard her voice from somewhere; he even recognised the clothing that she was wearing. Tyrone glanced at his brother and noticed him staring at the door in thought,

"Is something wrong, Ken?" He asked him, knocking him out of his trance as she shook his head,

"That girl... I know who she is..."

"Are you sure?"

"Lyrica..."

Evil came to a halt as he saw the led of a camera sticking out of a tree close by. He signalled the Holly and Yin to stop, and Flaky just stayed silent over his shoulder. Holly stepped forward,

"What is it?" She asked him, he silenced her and pointed to the camera without a word, she then realised, "Ohh..."

"Look, over there," Yin then added as she spotted another pathway behind the camera, so they could get inside his base unseen. Holly gave her a thumbs up,

"Nice one, Yin. Now let's go, we have no time to lose." With that, they carried on making their way towards the base through the unseen path.

As they guessed, there were a few of the Tiger Generals soldiers outside the only possible entrance, 4 to be exact, and they each had a gun in their hands. They seemed to be in a funny conversation as the rest burst out laughing at one of the soldier's unheard comment. Evil had finally released Flaky and she mumbled something under her breath and looked away from him as he closed his eyes and made a kissing face, expecting a kiss from her. Holly and Yin sighed to themselves and focused their attention on the entrance again,

"I tell you what, I'll distract these douchebags so you can get into the base." Holly said with a smirk. Yin giggled but still gave a nod, receiving a pat on the shoulder by Holly before she ran out in front of the guards, whistling to get their attention, "I'm over hear you dick-brained mother-fuckers! Come on over here and get me!"

The guards darted their heads in her direction and cocked their guns before firing towards her, but she was too fast for the bullets as she back-flipped over them towards the depths of the forest once again, the guards chasing after her. Yin heard a sigh from Flaky,

"She's such a show-off..."

They entrance was now clear, and they already started making their way into the building. It was quite plain, with dark, grey coloured bricks for the walls, and a stone floor. There were several weapons and rusty chains that hung on the walls around them; it was obviously the Tiger General's awful style of decoration. Evil scoffed and rolled his eyes at the sight around him,

"What an asshole, the guy probably doesn't even know how to use any of this old-aged junk!"

"Maybe he's just using it as a threat?" Flaky quizzed. Evil shrugged, then nodded in agreement,

"Well, whatever he uses as a threat, that bastard won't scare me!"

What made it caution-free for the three of them was that the corridors they went through were empty; they figured that with it being this deserted, most of the troops were away. But even though it seemed lifeless, they still had to remain aware incase they guessed wrong.

After endless minutes of walking down never-ending corridors, they finally heard the Generals muffled voice behind a large steel door. Evil pressed his ear against it to make out who else was in the room with him. Then he heard the voice of another male that sounded like he was yelling, and after that, a frustrated female voice yelled back.

"That's Yang!" Yin desperately hissed, Flaky quickly silenced her as she expected them to hear her. Yin clapped her hand over her mouth as she realised what she'd just done.

The voices inside the room were no longer heard, this made Yin regret opening her mouth. Out of nowhere footsteps were faintly heard from behind them, they turned around to the source of the noise and a shadowed figure stood in the shadows. The figure stepped out and appeared to be a white female nine-tailed fox. One glance at her was enough for Yin's childhood memories to flash in her head... Lyrica.

Yin and Yang have known Lyrica since they were babies, and they haven't seen each other since the dreadful day when Lyrica was kidnapped by the Tiger General and his Troops during a day out in the park. Yin guessed that the only reason Lyrica was here was because of her vow to kill the Tiger General for murdering her parents whiles purposely having her tied up as a witness. Lyrica smiled at the three of them and gestured them the step away from the door,

"If you want to save Yang, you'll have to find a better way to get into that room," she started, resting her hands on her hips, "there's only one possible entrance... Follow me..."

**A.N: Not much to say here... Except from the little language thingy I added XD **

**"As páei kai to kick syngnó mi gaïdoúria tous" means "lets go kick some ass" in Greek, It wouldn't let me use the actaul symbols so I had to type it in the way you would prnounce it. I know a bit of Greek after I decided to get lessons. With me being half Greek, I figured I might as well know the language... *shrugs***

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter probably won't be up until after Christmas sorry! D: **

**Review please!**


End file.
